Badass Hathaway
by Badass Hathaway
Summary: What happends if Rose was badass from the begining? Lissa and Rose have been on the run for 2 years-but what happends when the guardians find them? Will the escape or go back to St.Vlads? Now that rose is badass, how will that change the original VA? R&R!
1. Escape

**Hey Guys.**

**This is my fourth fanfiction for Vampire Academy. Have you ever wonder what would have happended if Rose was a badass from the begining and escaped the St Vlad's guardians? Well here's the modified version of VA.**

**Disclaimer: VA-Not mine. *Sobs***

**Badass Hathaway**

_Chapter One - Escape._

_I felt her fear before I heard her screams._  
Frightening pictures in the form of a horrible nightmare flashed  
through my mind. Her nightmare _unfortunately_ replaced my dream of a  
hot guy rubbing suntan lotion onto me. _Why_ does this _always_ happen at  
the most _unconvientant_ times?  
As soon as I felt his magical hands apply more pressure on my back,  
causing a good type of pain, it was gone. Out with the good pain, in  
with the bad.  
Excruciating pain filled my body - pain that _wasn't_ my own_. Hurt.  
Loss. Loneliness. Fear. _Emotions pulsed through me.  
A black car was smashed up against an old oak tree. 4 Lifeless bodies  
were hanging limply from the car. Blood coated the long, dew-covered  
grass.  
The smell of smoke and damaged metal lingered as signs of fatigue took  
control my body.  
The car accident replayed again through my dream, suffocating me. A  
horrible _memory_. A horrible _nightmare._  
Seeing the scene again - and _my_ lifeless body in the car - I was  
reminded that this in fact _wasn't_ my dream.  
I woke up to the sound of Lissa thrashing uncontrollably on her bed.  
She screamed as the nightmare continued.  
Sweat poured down my face as I experienced her emotions first hand.  
Threads of my long dark hair stuck to my face, using the fresh coat of  
sweat as glue. Most of the sweat and hair created a curtain in front  
of my eyes, hindering my view of Lissa. Once again the powerful  
emotion of loss and fear leaked into me.  
Shit.  
I jumped to her bed - which was beside mine - shaking her fragile body.  
"Andre..." She moaned. Her voice was shaking and filled with terror.  
"Oh God... _No!"_  
"Liss! Lissa! Fuck. Your _not_ there anymore. Wake up!" I continued to  
shake her while gently slapping her cheeks. Finally her eyelids  
fluttered and opened. Her green eyes were filled with fear until she  
saw me and her surroundings.  
"Rose! Oh my... I was _there_... You. Andre. Mum...Dad._ Oh _God." She  
breathed. Her voice was barely audiable but my dhampir super-hearing  
allowed me to hear it.  
"Shh. Babe it's okay. I'm here. _Everything's_ okay." I said soothingly  
while hugging her with one arm and turning on the nearby lamp.  
Immediantely the once dark room filled with a bright yellow light.  
Lissa sat on her bed, her platinum blond hair falling loosly from her  
messy bun. She clutched my arm, sobbing uncontrollably. I comforted  
her until I felt her emotions calm down. I could feel something else.  
Something important that she was hiding from me. I looked up to see  
dark purple bags forming heavily under her eyes and ghost-white skin.  
"_Shit_! Liss, when did we last do a feeding?" I asked. As much as we  
both didn't like feeding times, it was a necessarity. Longer periods  
without blood made her vulnerable and weaker than usual.  
"I can't remember..." I could feel the truth in her words.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"It didn't seem important and you were busy..."  
"Screw that." I said as I slowly tilted my head sideways. I adjusted  
my body until I was infront of her. In one motion, I exposed my bare  
neck to her by moving my hair out of the way.  
A hungry expression crossed Lissa's face while a wave of guilt  
radiated from her. I braced my self for the bite. Seeing my bare neck caused the vampire within her to awaken.  
Her small, sharp fangs seemed to grow bigger in excitement. Lissa kept  
her fangs hidden when amongst humans but even when they were out, she  
looked more than an angel than a vampire.  
I felt her hot breath against my breath before she bit. I screamed and  
shut my eyes while the pain of her teeth piercing into my neck  
subsided. After a moment, pain was replaced by the addictive and  
intoxicating rush of vampiric endurphins. The high of the bite was the  
best feeling in the world. Better than sex - or as I imagine since  
I've never had it before. As soon as it started, it was over. I hated  
being bitten, but it was essential for Lissa's survival. _They come  
first..._  
Lissa gently laid me back on the bed as she got up to get me food and  
water. It always took a moment or two before recovering from a bite.  
Usually people took a longer time to recover but I've grown accostumed  
to them over the past two years. As expected, after a minute, the  
rushing bedroom walls surrounding me stopped and the world once again  
became still.  
A chill swept through the room. The window was open so the night  
chills started creeping in. I was only wearing a lacy black bra and  
matching undies because it was too hot and humid before. A black ball  
of fur leaped onto the window still, hissing as it passed me. Animals  
- in particular cats - hated dhampirs but didn't have a problem with  
Moroi. Maybe it was our half-breed trails that made us seem...  
Dangerous? Threatening?  
Oscar - our roomate Jeremey's cat - glared at me with it's deep green  
eyes before turning it's attention to outside the window.  
_Fucking Cat. _Never liked him.  
All of a sudden, it's face scrunched into an animalistic frown. He  
bared his teeth and hissed deeply at some unknown thing. He never  
acted like this unless around me. Around dhampirs...  
_Fuck._  
I stood up and rushed to the window, ignoring the fact that I had  
practically nothing on. Oscar leaped off the window and into the room,  
running of to God knows where.  
It's been two years since I've last been at the academy so I thought  
they had given up on the search by now ... But _no_.

I scanned the outside scenery, using my previous guardian training. As my eyes  
roamed some bushes and trees, I noticed a tall male-like shadow trying  
to hide. Across the street and about 30 feet from our house. _Damn_. He  
was so close that means... He saw me and Lissa. He saw me feeding her. He's seen us. He knows _who were are_. Oh Damn.  
The person was tall - really tall - about 6 foot 7 and by the looks of  
it he was a guardian. I stared at him until his gaze locked with mine. A surprised expression leaked past his emotionless guardian mask.  
He looked away and mumble something in his earpiece, relising he was  
caught.  
Shit. They found us.  
I threw on a short black dress and thongs as I grabbed Lissa and I's  
wallets, her jacket and my stake. I never left the house without the stake i stole when we were leaving the Academy. Thongs were a bad choice of footware as they are hard to run and fiht in, but over the past two years, i have self-trained myself to fight in thongs and high-heels. Sprinting downstairs, I saw Lissa and threw her jacket and our wallets at her.  
"Were leaving._ Now_." I said firmly.  
"Oh No. Did they..." She said but was cut of as reliasation and fear  
overcame her.  
"Liss. Get his keys." I nodded my head in Jeremy's direction. He  
looked at us confused and panically.  
"What the hell-" He started to protest but Lissa began her compulsion.  
All Moroi had the abilty to used compulsion to get people to do  
whatever they liked. However, Lissa's abilty excelled everyone's.  
"Jeremy..." She began in a sickly, calm voice. "I need the keys to  
your car."  
"Sure. Here." He said with a goofy smile on his face. Some people had  
a resistance to compulsion - like me - but Jeremy had none what so  
ever. He handed the keys over and told us where the car was parked  
like a good little puppet.  
"Forget we were ever here. Go back to studying once we're gone.  
Understand?" Lissa finished.  
"Of couse." Jermey replied in a light tone as Lissa released him from  
the grasp of her compulsion.  
I ran outside the found door, pulling Lissa behind me. A group of  
shadows raced on either side of us, trying to find a way to corner us.  
"Run Faster." I hissed as Lissa struggled to keep up with me.  
"I'm trying!" She wined. I swept her off her feet and chucked her onto  
my back, running as fast as I could.  
"Thanks." She panted, trying to catch her breath.  
Unlike me, Liss wasn't used to running or physical excersise. I've been training since i was four, therefore i was very fit and muscular. Even though i haven't been at school for the past 2 years, i've been self-training myself and working out as much as i could. You didn't expect me to sit on my ass for 2 yeas did you?  
I crossed a road and saw the street name. Box Street. Okay a block  
away from Brown - our destination.  
I sprinted for a minute more when we saw the green holden in sight. I sighed in  
relief but stopped when I saw figures approach, slightly blocking our  
path to the car. Shit.  
I threw Lissa off my back and took a defensive stance infront of her.  
A quick count showed that there were 12 people in front of us. _Easy. _  
That was nothing compared to the number of Strigoi i've taken on at a  
time. 12 was a tiny number compared to the number of strigoi I've  
_killed_ over the past two years.  
A person stepped in front of the other guardians - the guy that was  
spying on us before. He was older than us - about mid-twenties. And of  
circumstances were different - say he wasn't trying to block our  
escape, capture us and take us back to the shit-hole - I was would of  
said he was hot. _Really_ hot. With dark shoulder length hair, deep  
brown eyes and a long cowboy coat, he was the ideal amount of hotness  
wanted in a guy.  
But his hotness was irrelevant. He was the obstacle that block Lissa  
and I from freedom.  
Lissa was panicing, I could feel it through the bond. She didn't want  
to go back to school, where she was in danger. She knew I could handle  
this situation easily. But she kept on sending mesages through the  
bond asking me not to make stupid, reckless decisions.  
Lissa has always been the cautious one while I was always the careless  
party girl. We had very different personalities yet some aspects were  
similar. One was the fact that we considered each other as a sister.  
Lissa and I had been best friends ever since kindergarten, when our  
teacher had paired us together for writing lessons. Forcing five-year-  
olds to spell Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway was beyond  
cruel, and we'd—or rather, I'd—responded appropriately. I'd  
chucked my book at our teacher and called her a fascist bastard. I  
hadn't known what those words meant, but I'd known how to hit a  
moving target.  
Ever since then we've been inseparable and that wasn't gonna change now.  
I heard his footsteps as he approached.  
"Leave her_ alone. _Don't. Touch. Her." I said putting in as much  
coldness and authority I could possibly can in my words.  
He flinched at my words and tone, but soon his expression changed to  
amusement. Was he fucking excited to get his ass kicked by a_ 17 year  
old girl_?  
He held up his arms in a weak attempt of a surendering position.  
"Rosemarie. Princess. I'm not going to-" He took a step closer. Too  
close.  
I lashed out on him, opting for a right hook. It took him by surprise  
as my fist collided with his nose at full force. I heard a definite  
crack but didn't hesitate. _Never _hesistate.  
He stumbled back, trying to regain his balanced. I took this as an  
advantage to unlease my roundhouse kick to knock him done. My foot hit  
his chest as he landed on the hard ground. He didn't have time to defend himself or attack me. My reflexes and moves have grown faster over the years as the result of fighting real strigoi.  
I put on my foot on his neck, restricting movement.  
"Who are you." I questioned.  
"I'm Dimitri Belikov and I'm here to take you and the Princess back to  
the Academy." He managed to say while I crushed his airway with my foot.  
I leaned down and stared into his eyes.  
"The fuck you won't"  
"ATTACK!" He screamed as I bounced back grabbing Lissa and throwing  
her on my back. The remaining 11 guardians charged towards us, in hope  
of restaining us. _Yeh right._  
The first guardian tried to land a swift kick on my side, but I  
quickly blocked it and returned the same move, sending him flying  
towards the trees in the distance. Another 3 came at me, determination  
plastered on their faces. How I managed to fight with Lissa on my back  
was beyond me. I think the guardians were also surprised as I easily  
took down the 3 plus 5 more. 8 guardians laid unconsiously on the  
ground, while Dimitri was tending to the first that came at me. That  
left 2 more guardians. An elbow jab to the ribs and uppercut each sent  
them on the floor, joining the others. I just took out 12 fully-fledged guardians. Ha! I would have thought they would at least be more of a challenged. I only used my simple - yet deadly - move on them.  
I ran towards the car, yelling at Lissa to open the car using the  
remote. I threw her in the passanger seat and jumped into the driver's  
seat. The emergency plan was to drive to LA, making sure they lost all  
trails.  
I speed away, but before I left, I heard a chain of Russian  
profanities leave the Beli- whatever guys mouth.  
Hathaway 1. St Vlads Guardians 0. 

**Hope you liked it. R&R. More reviews = quicker update.**


	2. Putain Gardiens

**Hey Guys! **

**I got good responses from the last chapter so thank! Lots of reviews, story alerts, author alerts and favourites. I've been writing this all day for you guys so oI really would appreciate reviews.**

**Thanks! Enjoy.**

My Hatred not withstanding, I had to admit Dimitri Beli- whatever was  
_pretty_ smart.  
As soon as Lissa and I arrived at Los Angeles, we received a phone  
call from our ex roomie - Jeremy's phone. Apparently, the guardians  
ransacked the house while Jeremy was at school. They stole all our  
clothes and shit, sent them back to the academy, and took Jeremy's  
phone.  
"Rosemarie." A voice laced with a faint Russian accent greeted me over  
the phone.  
"It _Rose_, Russian. What do you want." I know what he was trying to do.  
He wanted to beat around the bush, keeping me on the phone as long  
as he possible could so they can trace the call. Good for them. However, I am  
_way_ smarter.  
"Whatever do you mean? All we want is for Princess Dragomir and you to  
be _safely_ at the Academy. Why can't you compley with our wishes. _Don't _  
you want Vasilisa to be safe?" That _bastard. _With the last sentence,  
something snapped in me. It was really low of him to use Lissa to  
fulfill their wishes. _Fucking Guardians._  
"You will never get Lissa and I back as long as she doesn't want to go  
back." I growled.  
"_She_ doesn't want to go back? You mean _you_ don't want to go back." A  
hint of amusement tinted his words.  
"Your information source is _fucked_ up." I concluded shutting the phone.  
As soon as I was off the phone, our back-up plan was in motion. It  
would take the guardians at least a couple of hours - by car or plane  
- to get to LA. Lissa and I had bought disguise costumes on the way,  
so first thing we changed into them. The plan was to pretend to be  
french tourists since we both learnt how to speech french at our human  
High School last year.  
I wore a red-brown long warped hair wig to cover my long brown locks.  
My outfit consisted of cashmare dark denium jeans and a blank slinky  
one shouldered top - both comfortable enough to fight in. This time i  
wore bright blue and black converse in case we needed to run. Silver  
hoops, a lace ring, black beret and Marc Jacob's bag dressed up my  
outfit. Not only was my outfit convienient, but it was hot.  
Lissa's outfit theme was purple. She wore a purple Marc Jacob's long sleeved shirt,  
with a matching bag, and dark jeans. She dressed up the outfit with a  
dark purple beret, gold hoop earrings and purple converse.  
My fake French name was Claire Gujac and Lissa's was Isabelle Browne.  
I stole a red convertable for the trip to Las Vegas - where we were  
going to hit the nightclubs and blend in with the crowds.  
Liss and I decided to leave Jeremy's green Holden on a random street  
and our phones in there so that when they trace the call, the  
guardians would be lead on a fake trail. We were masterminds in the  
making.

In less than half an hour, we were out of LA. The car ride was very boring. Liss and I were just practising our french accents and recapping vocabulary. I was pretty confident that if we were confronted, i could easily get us out - just like the first time. No doubt they would bring double the number of guardians to trap us - and again i say easy. 24 was also a small number compared to the number of strigoi i have killed in one go. Even the alchemists (humans who get rid of strigoi corpses) were amazed. But then i registered the kills under the name Anastasija Helenskov. A russiany name was enough prove to make them believe I was a guardian.

After about half an hour of driving, we stopped at a local mall to shop for Vegas appropriate clothing.

Lissa, being the princess she is, decided to go for a elegant yet 'showy' look. She found a perfect blue party dress, not too slutty for her liking, with blue/black rounded toe pumps, sportmax jacket and various blue and gold jewellery. She looked stunning.

I, being reckless and uncaring, decided to go for the full vegas look. I found a really short, black wayne cooper outfit that just covered my ass. It looked hot and sexy on my very short,, curvy body. Hot black snakeskin studded t-strap platform heels, black purse and various black jewellry completed my outfit. I even replaced the phone i left in LA.

We were about to leave the mall when my surroundings dissappeared. I felt my body freeze as my control of it eventually let go. Blinking, I relised that i wasn't in my body. I should have known this would happen. I felt Lissa's emotions rise gradually and now this is the result of their peak. I - Lissa - stood next to me, panicing. I searched through her thoughts and memory to find that she saw a human-like shadow zoom across the car park at an alarming speed. Shit. Strigoi.

I hated being sucked into Lissa's head. Not only was it unconveientient sometimes - say when a strigoi is lurking nearby - but it is also an invasion of privacy. The only part of her that was private - her mind - exposed to me was beyond cruel to her. No matter how hard we tried to stop this, it never worked.

I tried extra hard to be released from the clutches of her paniced mind. It was harder and harder to get out when I - Lissa - we? saw another 3 shadows join the previous one. 4 Strigoi. Easy but still I needed to get out of Lissa's mind.

Blinking, I finally took control of my body again and grabbed my stake as the familiar feeling of nausia overcame me. I was alert now. Nothing was going to get near Lissa. _Nothing._

Luckily, Lissa as holding the shopping bags so my hands were free before I clutched my stake. Rapidly the nausia grew as the strigoi approached. My stake was poised and ready for their attack. Only, as they saw us they froze. Wierd. Strigoi freeze?

Regardless, I had _'Never Hesitate'_ planted into my mind. Lounging at the nearest undead monster, I slammed my stake in her chest so fast that I didn't see it. By the time I took out my stake, the other 3 strigoi unfroze and moved closer for the attack.

I could feel Lissa's fear - fear for me - pulse through me, but adrenilene pulsed through my veins. I knew she was safe behind me so I lashed out on the strigoi.

Two of them decided to come at me from different direction. I jumped in the air as they neared me, kicking them both in the heads karate style. With the blink of an eye, I jabbed my stake in the closest one's heart, then turned around to finish of the other one.

"Ahh you are the one killing all the strigoi. But you are so young" He said before I attacked him. That's why they frozse. They were _shocked._

In no time, all 4 strigoi were lying dead on the car park grounds. Luckily it was closing time when they appeared, so no humans witnessed my kills.

I ran back to Lissa, making sure she was fine before calling my alchemist friend - Sydney.

I gave her the details on our whereabouts, number of strigoi and fake name before leaving the mall with Lissa. We never hung around when the alchemist arrived, so that the guardians couldn't track us through them.

We continued the rest of the way to Vegas in silence, occasionally talking about our plan. We were going to use Lissa's super compulsion to get as an apartement to ourselves, roam the streets for a bit as our 'french' selves then hit the night club without disguise. That way if people were questioned, no one would find the link between the french tourists and underaged girls.

In no time we were passed the Vegas borders. I drove around until we found a street with apartments for rent, only a block away from a busy nightclub. Without difficulties, Lissa managed to get us an apartment, near the fire escape shoot in case of emergencies.

We dumped our shit in the unfurnished apartment then drove over the border to Calafornia to have dinner at a cafe. While waiting for our meals, we saw 2 guardians that I bashed up going around asking people if they've seen these girls while holding up pictures of us in school at Portland. They were spying on us when we were in school?

I gave Lissa my act-calm-and-normal look as they were one table away from us. They were questioning a group of teen age boys around our age. The guardians probably thought if we enrolled in a school over here, they would know us. From the corner of my eye, I saw a picture of me at last year's school disco.

I was wearing a very short one-shouldered dress with black killer 'rockstar' heels.. I wore a sliver rose in my hair and had different black and silver jewellry on. In one hand I clutched my purse, in the other a cup - probably full of alcohol - was firmly in my grip. My eyes were a smokey black and silver with long fake eyelashes. That outfit was hot. Too bad i had to give it up when we left Portland. _Fucking Guardians. _

As the boys mentally stripped my pictured self, a chorus of wolf-whistles echoed through the cafe.

"Damn...I wouldn't mind knowing her. Too bad I don't." One of them said to the guardians.

_Horney Teenagers_. If only they knew the one and only Rose Hathaway was only a table away from them. Lucky they don't. I got better things I need to worry about other than a group of testosterone-filled boys.

Relising that the boy's information was useless, the guardians moved to our table. I saw that they were Guardian Stan Alto and Guardian Alberta Petrov. They were at the Academy before we left and I even considered Alberta as a motherly figure. As they approached, I saw massive bruises all over their faces and arms. _Ha!_ I bashed them badly.

Okay. Time to put on our fake french identies.

"_Bonjour. m'applle Claire Gujac et c'est mon ami Isabelle Browne. Comment puis-je vous aider?" _I started.

A confused look crossed their faces, but they decided to give us a try. Holding up the same picture as before, they asked if we had seen this girl.

"_Je suis désolé mais je ne parle pas anglais_." Lissa quickly replied.

They apoligised for disturbing us before continueing their questionaires. Lissa and I quickly ate our food and headed back to Vegas to start the night early. Now that the guardians are so close - we needed to hang out in the massive overcrowded night clubs.

After dressing at the apartment, we headed out to the local night club _'Drink & Jive'. _The lines were massive so I decided to use a bit of '_Rose Compulsion' _to get it.

The bouncer was a big guy. He wasn't too bad either. He had short blond hair and light blue eyes. He looked ready for business dressed in his black tux. I walked up to him, swaying my hips to get his attention. In no time at all, I was his focal point. His eyes devoured me and lingered on my half-naked body. I unleased my man-eater smile and ran my arms up his arms playfully.

"Hey there. Any chance you could get in me and my best friend?" I whispered in his ear. My hot breath rushed into his ears and my lips tickled his earlobes as I spoke.

"S-s-sure." He stuttered in excitement, gestering us inside. _Too easy._

Inside the club was ... just like every other club I suppose. Music blearing at full bolt, lasers flashing uncontrollably, drinks left, right and centre, the smell of sweat lingered in the air and hot, sweaty bodies moved to the rhythm of the beat.

"Lissa. No more than 2 drinks tonight. We need to be alert. Kay?" I whisper-yelled over the head-throbbing music.

Her response was a nod.

A couple of hours passed and my legs were killing me. Nearly every guy here has hit on me and offered to dance with me, so I was naturally busy all night. Lissa just danced along side me. I check my phone. It was 3am human time. About time we pack it up for the night.

I dragged Liss outside where the early morning air hit us hard. Shit. Why didn't I bring a jacket? That's right - it wouldn't go with my outfit. After walking - in heels - for 5 minutes, an erie feeling overcame me. I felt like I was being _watched?_ No nausia so no strigoi. _Hmmm..._

A twig broke in the distance and soft foot steps sounded - breaking the awkward silence.

"Did you hear that?" Lissa questioned - a hint of worry in her voice.

I nodded and scanned the area for possible threats. There - in the bushes - the same guardian from the night before was watching us - again. _Shit._ They found us.

"Fuck! Lissa _run_!" I screamed.

The guardian noticed our hurry and concluded that he was seen. Out of no where 15 guardians jumped at us. I threw Lissa on my back and started to fight them. Lissa was safer on my back then to be left alone behind me. We were _not_ going to be separated.

My legs were aching from all the dancing tonight, but, I told my muscels to stop their bitching and get a grip of themselves. Soon adrenilene fuelled me.

I took down 6 guardians with simple jabs and punches. 4 Guardians sprang at me at the same time while I dodged and jabbed my heel in one's thigh. He grabbed the injured thigh and fell to the ground while I roundhouse kicked another. It was fairly hard to do in a dress but I could do anything.

After I was done with these 4, the remainding charged at me. You could see the astonishment, fear and determation plastered on their emotionless faces. None of them wanted to be shown up by a girl - but I'm afraid they were going to be.

_Punch. Block. Kick. Punch. Block. Kick_. I repeated the same motions until they were all sprawled onto the floor, either clutching an injury or laying helplessly unconcious.

I panted as I survyed the area - looking for the Dimitri dude. As if he was called by my thoughts, he appeared in front of Lissa and I. Lissa jumped off my back, giving me a greater chance of fighting.

"_Bravo_ Rosemarie. I _didn't_ think _you_ could take out _15_ fully-trained _guardians_. You have lots of promise. Why don't you come back to the Academy and further your skills?" He tried to persuade me but I wouldn't give in. This bastard was again keeping Liss and I from escaping.

I ignored his words and lunged at him. This time he was prepared and blocked my punch. He tried to land a swift kick to my stomach but I quickly dodged it and threw a roundhouse kick his way. He staggered backwards at the power of my kick. I lept in the air - flipping as it I was doing a handstand without hands - and hooked my legs around his neck, instanantously knocking him to the ground.

The force of his fall resulted in him being to weak and shocked to get up. I took this as an opportunity for Lissa and I to run. I think next on the list was New York. Hopefully they won't find us there.

Hathaway 2. St Vlads Guardian 0. When will they ever learn that they cannot beat Rose Hathaway?

Translations:

_Bonjour. m'applle Claire Gujac et c'est mon ami Isabelle Browne. Comment puis-je vous aider?"_

Hello. Good Evening, My name is Claire Gujac and this is my friend Isabelle Brown. What can I do for you?

I'm sorry. I do not speak english.

"_Je suis désolé mais je ne parle pas anglais_

**Two updates in a day. Lucky Bastards. R&R!**

**More review = less wait.**

**Won't UD until I get 10 reviews.**


	3. Encore une fois?

**OMG thanks so much for the review! I love em all. This chappie is 2,700 words so I made up for not updating for a couple of days. I wont update until I get 15 review.  
Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – VA is not mine.**

Sending me to school on the day we arrived in New York was beyond  
cruel - and that's exactly what Lissa did.

She bitched me out about my education - or lack off - and how we would  
be safer blending in with a crowd of teenagers, but in my opinion  
hitting 5th Avenue would be more fun. We argued for a bit but I agreed  
to go - but only if we went shopping afterwards.

I hated arguing with Lissa. She was my best friend, sister and charge.  
No matter how much I didn't want to do something, I still agreed in  
the end because she came first. I love Lissa and if she wanted  
something – she got it.

It was really useful having a best friend who can compel her way into  
anything. In minutes we were enrolled as new students at New York  
High. We used our original names since the guardians had no clue where  
we were this time. Last time I saw them, they were all unconscious on  
the ground. If they want to even attempt to capture us successfully,  
then they all had to be healthy. Which meant that they needed a long  
recovery time from my bashing. Back-up would also be helpful for them.  
Helpful but probably not effective. I could take them all down. I know  
- cocky much? But it's true.

Today I decided to wear some of my biker/badass clothes that made me  
look both hot and dangerous. All the clothes I buy are durable, easy  
to fight in and make me look hot. To me it just doesn't make sense to  
buy shit clothes to fight in and separate clothes for going out. Why  
do that when you can find hot outfits that you could fight in?

My shirt was black with a sequin lining around the neckline. I wore  
simple short black shorts with a feminine biker's jacket. Multi  
studded ankle boots, black and white skull scarf, vinyl d-ring gloves,  
sunnies, black hat and many various skull/studded/spiked accessories  
and jewellery completed my edgy look. Too further my sexy badass  
appeal, I edged my eyes in heavy black eyeliner and Smokey eye shadow.  
My hair was loose and curled slightly at the ends.

Lissa - being the elegant 'normal' princess she is - used different  
tones of grey to create her school outfit. She wore simple - yet  
expensive - pale jeans, hippe top and sequin jacket. And what outfit  
wouldn't be complete without designer Dior sneakers, sunnies, handbag  
and scarf. Her platinum blond hair was tied back in a neat, high pony  
tail whilst her makeup was light and practically non-existent. We  
looked like total opposites.

New York High was... Just like the other human high schools we  
attended in Chicago and Portland.  
Tall buildings that looked like they came from the frikkin medieval  
times were spaced evenly at the campus centre. The buildings were pale  
blue – the school colour. The paint was eaten away and faded from  
age. The windows were covered in dust, dirt and graffiti. You could  
just see how loved and cared for this school was.

Surround the buildings were relatively big football fields. The grass  
was long, yellowing and uncared for – just like everything else at  
this stupid school. Right at the back entrance of  
campus was the student car park.  
Students were scattered all over campus but as soon as the shiny, new,  
blue sports car purred into the car park, a massive crowd gathered. I  
had stolen a total of 5 cars of the way to New York - making it harder  
for the guardians to track us through number plates. This was the last  
car stolen - and my favourite. I felt sorry for stealing such  
expensive cars from owners - but if I must steal cars, might as well  
choose stylish and fast ones. Fast sports cars were also convenient  
for a quick getaway.

The student body all wanted to know who the new 'kids' were. I swear  
it's like these kids have never seen people before - that's how big  
our arrival was.

I stepped out of the parked car, with Lissa following like a shadow. I  
always took lead everywhere we went so if anyone attacked, they had to  
go through me first. If anyone tried to attack from behind then Lissa  
could warn me via the bond. We had our protective methods in action as  
soon as we exited the car.  
Sharp intakes of breaths were heard as I bounced my way down the  
corridor. Boys are such pigs. Every beady eye was focused on me.  
This was both good and bad. If everyone was focused on me, then the  
attention would be off Lissa - making her a less likely target.  
However, it does get pretty annoying sometimes if the world revolves  
around you. Don't get me wrong - I crave and love all attention - but  
a girl could only handle so much love.

Whispers and gossip of the new 'hot' girl and 'friend' circulated the  
school in no time. Every girl wanted to be our friends so they could  
get cosy with the whole male population following me like a bad,  
unwanted smell.

Liss and I received our schedules as soon as we dodged the crowd of  
students. They tried to model it on the list of subjects we took at  
Portland. After waiting for 20 minutes, they finally handed us our  
timetable.

Period 1: French. Ms Lisle. Room 201.

Period 2: Animal Behaviour. Mr Litto. Room 64.

Period 3: Pre-Calculus. Mr Streng. Room 87.

Period 4: Drama. Ms Marrington. Room 34.

Period 5: English. Ms Bromile. Room 08.

Far Out. How long is the school day?

Being… well me, I was naturally late for all my classes. Every  
teacher had their own way of greeting me – or telling me off for no  
listening and mucking around.

"Vous êtes en retard. Asseyez-vous avant de vous donner une  
détention."

"Just before this is animal behaviour class doesn't mean you get  
permission to act like one."

"Miss, you are 5 minutes and 54 seconds late. Your lateness better  
not be recurring."

"Oh! A late student. Interrupting my class? Oh the pain!"

"It is utterly rude and extremely disrespectful to procrastinate  
during one of my classes Miss. Do remember in future to not muck about  
in my classroom."

Is it just me or do all teachers relate their words to the subject  
they teach? Weird….

Overall, classes weren't special. I got kicked out of every single  
class and  
made real good friends with Principle Wayner. Yeah right. According to  
Mr. Wayner,  
I was the only student in the history of the school to get in trouble  
so many times in one day. I am 'disrespectful, immature and  
trouble.' Hell - they haven't seen anything yet.

The only good part off school was hanging out with Lissa. We spent the  
whole day together, feeling free to do whatever we pleased – without  
the guardians trying to kidnap us. They wouldn't dare try to take us  
in such a public place. Even though there was a near 100% chance  
danger wouldn't seek us, I was still alert at all times. Lissa was my  
priority. They come first.

After a long, boring day at school, I dragged Lissa off to the Local  
Mall. I was itching for some new clothes to show off in New York. NYC  
was like clothes central. Guess, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Chanel,  
Prada ... God, I'm in heaven.

The first store we went into, I bought a whole new outfit. The top was  
a beautiful butterfly sequin top that was mainly blue in colour. Some  
faded and teased ripped shorts with brown sandals. I also bought new  
sunglasses, rings, brackets and necklace.

Lissa bought herself a pale pink blouse with beaded neckline, nude  
leather coloured handbag and frilled trimmed belt jacket. She loved  
pale pink or any colour in a similar shade to pink.

We walked around the shopping centre for hours, just buying whatever  
looked good on us. It was fun to finally have some fun, girl time.  
Lissa and I haven't had a chance to completely hang around alone  
since the guardians first confronted us in Portland. That was 3 days  
ago. I hope those bastards don't ever find us again.

We left the academy to keep Lissa safe. At around this time, she  
started to feel weird. She kept having this feeling that she wasn't  
safe anymore – and that someone was spying or stalking her. It was  
also around this time that I started to feel her feelings and share  
her thoughts. We both didn't have a clue what was going on or what  
will happen if someone found out about us.

I remember that day clearly.

_It was the night of the school disco and the school hall was alive.  
Music bleared from the strained speakers as lights danced around the  
decorated gym. We were only 15 so the school didn't go into extreme  
measurements to grant us a fantastic disco – but it was enough for  
us. Lissa and I were the talk of the school. I was known for being a  
hot badass whereas Lissa was known for being the Last Dragomir. Her  
parents and other brother, André had died a couple of months ago in a  
car crash._

Guardians patrolled the hall – but clearly not good enough since masses  
of students sneaked passed them for various 'after parties' in some  
of the royal's dorms.

Lissa was wearing a blue knee length dress with various blue and gold  
jewellery while I was wearing a purple mid-thigh length dress with  
pearl jewellery. Our high heels were a pain to walk in, but we managed.

One of our friend – Greg Dashkov – was holding a get together full  
of alcohol and drugs. His parents knew someone who knew someone which  
resulted in him having one of the biggest rooms at the Academy.  
Perfect for a wild party. By the end of the night Lissa and I were  
wasted – and so was everyone else.

Greg and I had been all over each other that night, whether it was the  
effect of the ethanol entering my system or the fact that he thought I  
was hot – I don't know. I was a sophomore and he was a senior royal  
moroi – for me it was a huge rush.

Even through the thick, blanketing haze of the alcohol in my system, I  
still managed to keep an eye on Lissa. The bond was in motion at this  
time so I occasionally got previews of her wild emotions. She was so  
jumpy and anxiety-filled tonight – probably thinking someone was  
following her. She hung around other royals a lot but she didn't feel  
completely comfortable with some of them.

Greg and I were passionately kissing for most of the time. I sat in  
his lap, straddling him. Mid-kiss, we heard some laughs behind us so  
we stopped.

We both turned around the see a moroi royal named Wade and his friends  
surrounding some human feeder. The feeder was a pretty young girl. She  
was extremely tired and showed lots of signs of fatigue.

"Wade brought a feeder." Greg started.  
"Hmm. She's already had enough for today."  
"Its okay - they won't do anything unreasonable to her."

Thinking over his logic, I decided to let the matter go. We continued  
our kiss-fest until I was pulled away by a worried Lissa.

"Rose I'm worried about the feeder..."  
"Liss- don't. She's probably enjoying having a high at the moment."  
"Still. She's already feed too much today."  
"She's a feeder no one's gonna stop them" I slurred.  
"Will you?" Stupid puppy dog eyes.

I walked over to Wade Voda and his friends. The feeder had puncture  
marks on the throat and it seemed they were doing some sort of group  
feeding thing. She was so high that she was oblivious to what was  
happening to her.

"Are you so desperate, you gotta drug girls now, Wade?" I said putting  
my hands on my hips. I tried to look as menacing as possible, but the  
alcohol I consumed had its own way on controlling my body.  
He looked away from the feeder, towards my body and checked me out.  
"Done with Greg and looking for more?"  
"Aint enough drugs in the world to get me near you. Maybe you could go  
make out with that lamp over there. It seems to be out of it enough to  
make you happy. You don't need her anymore." I motioned to a lamp and  
then the feeder.  
"None of your business." He slurred as his friends continued to laugh  
at my joke from before.  
"Its gross and no one wants to watch." A few voices spoke out,  
agreeing with me.  
"Fine I'll go then." He said while leaving the room with the feeder.  
I turned my attention back on Greg, only to be interrupted by Lissa's  
emotions.  
She was angry - furious even. I got a glimpse of her in a room with  
the feeder and Greg - then the bond stopped. Shit the alcohol numbed it.  
I ran from the loud music to a room down the corridor.  
The feeder was cowered in a corner, Lissa stood in the middle off the  
room and Wade was standing by the window - a baseball bat in his hands.  
The room was a mess. Everything was destroyed - stereo, television,  
bookshelf, mirror ...  
"Go on brake the window too. It doesn't matter. Teach you how to mess  
with a girl - even if she is a feeder." Lissa said staring a Wade  
intensely. He swung the bat and the window smashed into 1000 pieces.  
Oh Shit.  
I recognised what Lissa was doing. She was using compulsion. Powerful  
Compulsion. Wade still in a trance, I rushed over to Lissa and pleaded  
with her to stop. Protect her. Protect her from herself - I kept  
thinking.  
Compulsion. Stalker. Weirdness. Lissa wasn't safe at St. Vladimir's  
anymore.  
That night we left. I took down Stan Alto and another random guardian  
who was on duty - while drunk and in heels - trying to get Lissa and me  
out of there. From that day on, I never drank that much again.  
  
My mind travelled back to the present where I saw Lissa dragging me  
into Victoria's Secret. I loved this shop and always hunted for one  
whenever we went shopping. We looked around for an hour or so - trying  
on various pieces of lingerie. After a while, I noticed that no one  
else was in the store - no was behind the counter either. I couldn't  
hear anyone else in the mall either. Shit - what was going on?  
I grabbed Lissa and told her about my observations. I grabbed my stake  
out of my pocket and surveyed the area. No strigoi.  
Out of nowhere, about 20 guardians jumped out and charged at us. I  
threw down the first 5 in the front lines then turned by attention of  
the rest. I was about to sock one in the face when I was interrupted.  
"Stop!" A girly voice cried. It took me a second to  
realise that that Girly voice was Lissa's. Forgetting the guardians I  
raced back towards Lissa.  
"What's wrong?" I panicked.  
"I don't want to hide forever Rose. Maybe we should go back to the  
academy..."She trailed off.  
Was she serious? She was in danger there.  
"You sure? You know why we left. You still sure?" I regarded her  
seriously.  
"Umm. Yes." Whatever Lissa wanted she got. Where ever Lissa went I went.  
"Ok Guards. Chain us up and take us back. Lissa wants to go back." I  
yelled.  
They froze for a second, unsure if I was lying or not. After a moment  
they saw I was serious. A guardian escorted Lissa outta the mall while  
10 escorted me.  
"Fuck" I cursed. Lissa noticed me swear and asked what's wrong. I  
looked over my shoulder to see some guardians carrying all our shopping.  
"I didn't get to buy any new lingerie."

**R&R. *15 review***


	4. Salope!

**You're lucky I'm updating. I only got 8 reviews when I asked for 15. I'm so sad. I swear I'm not updating until I get 15 reviews. So I suggest you guys get off your lazy asses and review my other chapters as well.**

**3, 800 words.**

**And wow… I have 962 hits! TY!**

**EnJoy!**

**Disclaimer – **

**Richelle Mead: SUCKED IN you don't own VA**

**Me: *mumbles angrily* stupid selfish author who doesn't like to share…**

After they'd carted us off to the airport to and onto the Academy's private jet, I noticed that the Beli- dude was in the team that came to capture us. I didn't see him in the actual attack though. He took one look at Lissa and me and ordered us separated.

"Don't let them talk to each other," He wanted the 10 guardians who escorted me to the back of the plane.

"5 minutes together – no – maybe even 3 minutes together, and they'll come up with an escape plan. Who knows? Maybe they changed their minds about coming back?" Towards the end of his sentence, his Russian accent became so thick that I could barely make out the words. It looked like everyone else understood though, the second the words left his mouth, they began to drag me backwards. It took them a minute before I actually let them drag me back, and even then they had to use their full strength. They were shocked that after two years of no academy training, I was still strong and fully skilled.

I shot Belikov a haughty look mouthed 'fuck you'.

Once we were in the air, our chances of escaping diminished. Hopefully, Lissa didn't change her mind about going back to the academy now. It would be a big of a risk – but somehow I'll try to manage. I searched my surroundings – like a good little guardian in training – for any signs of parachutes or emergency exits. I found what I was looking for and memorized the quickest routes to the exit, via the front of the plane, where Lissa was seated. But as one problem was solved, another would occur – say survival and geographical issues. Where would we land? The middle of the Rocky Mountains or in some ocean? I was never good at geography so I wouldn't know where we were. Maybe Lissa would know?

My schemes were washed from my mind as new emotions poured through my body. Lissa's fear sang back to me, from the front of the plane. I could see that she was sitting next to that huge Russian dude. I searched her mind in order to find the cause of her fear. She was frightened of the Russian dude. I wouldn't blame her, he was _massive_. Dimitri just sat there, not even taking notice of her. He didn't care.

My concern for Lissa turned into fury. They couldn't take Lissa back to that shit hole. It wasn't safe. What happened to _they come first?_ I was lost in my own little world of hatred, so I didn't acknowledge her emotional growth. Her emotions scaled to their peak, and just like that, I was sitting in her seat.

Just like always, it happened without the slightest bit of a warning. And just like always, I couldn't help it or control it.

The Russian dude's tall frame shadowed her thin moroi body. Lissa sat calmly on her seat, not wanting to alarm anyone about her uncomfortable state. She silently wished that she could sit next to me. She was questioning herself about what others would think when we arrived at the Academy and if they would welcome us back with open around like they used to in our 'glory years'.

Belikov reached forward and grabbed a water bottle and a book. He handed the water bottle to her and she mumbled a 'thanks'. She gripped the water bottle, using all her strength. It didn't do much to the bottle, but it made her bottled-up emotions escape in the form of physical means. I could feel the darkness slowly take over her fragile body. We didn't know what the darkness was, or even how it is formed, but we do know that I could take it away from Lissa. Liss didn't like it when I took away the darkness, because she worries that it is too much for me to handle. However, we both know that the darkness doesn't affect me much. It doesn't do anything to my emotional state, but it does enhance my physical strength and skill. I fight better when the darkness takes over. I've only let the darkness control my fighting when I met 3 ancient strigoi who were a challenge to kill.

Immediately, her grip on the bottle loosened and she calmed down. She glanced sideways to see what Dimitri was up to. He was reading a western novel. Maybe that's why he always wore a cowboy duster? He had a silly infatuation with the western world? If I get the chance to, I'm going to give him shit about my new knowledge. The more dirt you know about your instructors – the better.

He reached forward again, this time to grab his own water bottle. His shoulder-length hair moved out of the way to reveal 6 tiny 'X' shaped tattoos. _Molnija_ marks. _Molnija_ was Russian for 'lightning'. The 'X' shaped tattoos were made up of two streaks of lighting that crossed over each other. One _molnija_ mark for each strigoi he'd killed. Lissa wasn't surprised at the amount he'd killed. Six was a big number to guardians, but over the past two years, Lissa had witnessed all my strigoi kills – and they excelled way passed 6. The official count of how many strigoi were killed my hand, was recorded on my stake. I kept a tally by engraving a little 'I' symbol after every count. The kills were also registered with the alchemists under the name 'Anastasija Helenskov'.

Above Dimitri's marks was a twisted line that resembled a snake. The promise mark. This mark marked him as a guardian.

Lissa's emotions were practically none existent by now, so I was unconsciously shifted back into the comfort of my own mind. After two years of putting up with the advantages and disadvantages of the bond, we still didn't fully understand it. We had heard of myths and legends about a psychic bond that links a guardian and their moroi, but the stories never went into depth. So naturally, we fumbled through it as best we could.

I spend most of the flight staring at the back of the seat, in front of me. The navy and maroon pattern was getting boring, but there was nothing else to do. As the flight finally neared to an end, Dimitri walked back to where I was seated and let the ten guardians surrounding me, leave their posts. He sat next to me, on the empty seat. Like the little bitch I am, I rudely turned away. Maybe he would get the point I didn't want to speak or see him. I stared outside of the window, taking in the familiar scenery of the Montana wilderness. Mountains sprouted from every angle, with trees covering every inch of them. If I wasn't so used to the view, I would have appreciated it. However, seeing the Mountains reminded me of how close we were to the hell hole they call an academy.

A few awkward moments passed but Dimitri finally broke it.

"Protecting the Princess was really brave… but how could you have taken down all of us when you haven't trained in over two years?" He questioned.

Still staring absentmindedly out of the window I responded with 'You didn't except me to sit on my ass doing nothing for two years did you?"

"Why did you even protect the princess? I know you too are close but…why?" This Russian dude was just full of questions.

I turned to face him, brushing away the hair that got flicked into my eyes when I faced him. I looked him squarely in the eyes so he could see how serious I was. "Because I'm her guardian." With that, I spun around so I was no longer facing him.

"Well...It's a good thing you're going back to the academy. You can further your skills." I didn't answer.

Finally after a moment or two, he turned around and left.

It was sunset – the start of the vampiric day – and the campus lay wrapped in shadows. Just as I remembered. The school looked gothic. The moroi were old fashioned and built everything accordingly. Wrought iron gates, with carved designs in between every post, laced the front boundaries where the magical wards began. Wards were created by the four elements – wind, earth, fire and water. They are cast around the boundary of a place or building, in order to keep out undead strigoi.

The building itself was made to resemble a massive church-like structure. It had high stone peaks and carvings that were made with precision. This place looked more like a university rather than a typical high school. Then again, there was nothing typical about this high school.

We were directed to the secondary campus where the lower and upper schools were. A large quadrangle decorated with stones and ancient trees was built in the middle of each school. Academic buildings were on one side of the quad, while dhampirs dorm and the gym were on the opposite side. Moroi dorms were on one of the other ends and opposite them were the administrative buildings, which were also used as the lower school. Younger student lived in the west at the primary campus.

The campus was isolated from civilisation, so surrounding us was space. We were miles away from any city to prevent our race being exposed to the humans.

As we walked into the main part of upper campus, my mind drifted off into my memories of St Vladimir's. The cool, wet, pine tree smell still lingered around campus. Decaying leaves still littered the grounds and overgrown forgets still ringed the perimeters. I ran up to Dimitri.

"Hey, Comrade."

He kept walking with his eyes fixed straight ahead. It seemed as if he was ignoring me so I continued.

"You taking us to Kirova?"

"_Headmistress_ Kirova. And yes." He corrected. Through the bond, I could feel Lissa warning me not to start something.

"_Headmistress._ Whatever. She's still a self-righteous old bitch."

He shot me a menacing look which not only said shut-up but be-careful-of-what-you-say.

The guardians let Liss and I through a set of doors – straight into the commons. I sighed. Let's see if people missed us.

It was breakfast time, so the commons were full.

Novice guardians and moroi sat together, socialising whilst eating. Everyone was probably talking about whatever gossip was circulating the Academy at the moment.

All conversations were lost in the loud buzz of voices echoing through the room. When we entered, it was like a switch had shut off at the conversations. All the eyes in the room were fixed on Lissa and I, well… more me to be honest. No one had seen us in over two years, but instantly we were recognised.

I let out one of my man eater smiles, in response to the silent shocked stares thrown in our direction.

"Miss me?" I simply said.

The conversation switch was then turned back on. Most people were cheering and screaming stuff like 'Go Rose!' and 'You're a legend Rose!"The guardians around us shook their heads disapprovingly. I smiled lazily while searching the crowd for some similar faces. Nothing had changed while we were gone.

Camille Conta was still a perfectly groomed bitch who self-appointed herself as the leader of the Academy's royal moroi group. Some other royal bitches surrounded her, and of course the male assholes were there.

Natalie Dashkov, Lissa's more or less cousin, (Royals used family term _very_ loosely) sat with her gawky friends. They all had their eyes hanging from their eye sockets.

I glanced at the other side of the room, where Lissa's attention as held. Aaron. Poor Aaron. Wait – Oh this is interesting!

When Lissa left, Aaron's little heart shattered into a million pieces. He looked cute with this golden locks, staring innocently at Lissa like she was an angel sent from heaven. His eyes followed her every move. I'm gonna take a _wild_ guess and say he's _definitely_ not over her. Too bad Lissa never really liked him. She only went out with him because it was the expected thing to do when he told her he had feelings for her.

What I found interesting was the little girl sitting next to Aaron, death staring Lissa. Who was this girl? A new girlfriend? She looked really young. She looked eleven but had to be older. I doubt that Aaron turned into a paedophile while we were gone. She clung helplessly onto Aaron in a defensive way, obviously showing that they were together. You could see the green in her eyes when she glared at Lissa. The little porcelain doll desperately tried to advert Aaron's attention towards her but failed miserably. She wasn't the one who captured Aaron's love and devotion – Lissa was. Again I say, Poor Aaron. He found a little doll to pass the time while Lissa was absent.

Lissa and Aaron continued to stare into each other's eyes, while the doll with blond ringlets and plump cheeks gripped his hands and pulled him in the opposite direction. Jealous much bitch?

And who the hell was this girl? No one I knew.

We eventually passed through the commons and reached our destination, Kirova's Office- sorry _Headmistress_ Kirova. The bitch's office looked exactly the same as her – old. I've spend about 80% of my school career in this office. Gothic and wooden furniture decorated the small room while the old hag herself stood in front of us.

Sharp, long nose. Gray haired. Tall and slim. She resembled a vulture more than a vampire.

Everyone left the crowded room except for Kirova, Lissa, me, Dimitri and another guardian Alberta. Guardian Alberta Petrov was the head guardian at this academy. Alberta and Dimitri faded to the back of the room, leaving us exposed to the undying hatred and wrath of Kirova. To sum up her feelings towards me – She _hated_ me.

Kirova's beady, angry eyes fixed on me before she prepared to bitch us – well me – in a massive lecture. But as soon as she took a big intake of air, a weak male voice stopped her.

"Vasilisa"

_Oh Shit. _I jumped. I didn't realise another person was in the room. I should have scanned the room. I adverted me eyes towards the source of the familiar voice.

Struggling, Victor Dashkov – Prince Victor Dashkov – rose from an old chair in the corner. Lissa sprang onto him, throwing her arms around his dying body.

Victor looked…terrible. Moroi hardly ever got sick, but unfortunately Victor was diagnosed with a horrible disease, giving him not long to live. It was such a shame for such a nice man to die young. Rumours were circulating a couple of years ago that he was the heir to Queen Titania Ivashkov's throne – if only he didn't get sick. He would have been a much better ruler than _Queen Bitch_.

I was shocked by the poor state he was in. He barely had enough energy to talk. Victor was Natalie's father. He was only about forty or so but looked to be twice his age. My heart broke seeing him pale, withered and shaking. It just wasn't fair.

"Uncle" Lissa gently whispered, tears already threatening to escape the brim of her eyes. He smiled and patted her back.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa – and you too, Rose." His deep voice filled the quiet room. I nodded back.

Victor was the first person I was happy to see here – regardless of the state he was in. His family and Liss's were very close, so she regarded him as her uncle.

The heartless bitch Kirova broke them up after a moment to start her bitch out session.

Time for the lecture.

Kirova was famous for her long, boring lectures. I practically knew the script so I tuned out after a while, but not before I heard the 'disappointing' and 'I'm ashamed of you' speech.

I got to hand it to the old hag - this was one of her best lectures, now that's saying something.

I swear she only became a teacher - or principle - just to hear herself speak and tell off students with her lectures. I doubt she went into the teaching position for her love of children. She was not capable of any happy emotion.

This lecture just dragged in about my irresponsible nature, stupidity and other stuff...Meh. I wonder what the chances of escaping through the window were...?

"You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. It is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the princess out of the academy."

A high pitched shrill voice that belonged to Kirova woke me up from my escape fantasies. Agh! My head is throbbing. Forget my punishment – hearing her annoying voice lecture me is enough.

I stared at her, hopefully giving a pure look of hatred. I hated Kirova – more than my absent mother – now that's saying something.

"Stop bitching me out about taking Lissa. She wasn't safe here and I – as her guardian – took her out for her own protection." I hissed back at here. Anger and hatred laced my words and venom dripped off them. If looks could kill, she would be dead.

"Please Headmistress. Rose didn't kidnap me. I went willingly." Lissa pleaded. A tiny bit of compulsion was added to her words so Kirova could drop the subject. I threw Lissa a grateful smile while she just smiled back.

Kirova was shocked to say the least. I could only imagine what she was thinking when I said _for her own good_. A sly smile crossed her bird-like face. _Shit. What was she thinking?_

"Miss Dragomir, you could have come up with the whole escape for all I know – but I highly doubt it. It was Hathaway's responsibility to protect her. And Rosemarie, please enlighten us. I fail to understand how taking away the princess from a heavily guarded and warded, secured environment was for her own good. Is there something you aren't telling us?"

_Bitch_

Anger fuelled my new words and everyone was lucky I didn't lash out on her. Otherwise she would be dead. I could feel the darkness from Lissa's compulsion slowly take over me.

"I did fucking take care of her! And it's certainly none of your fucking business why we left! She wasn't safe. Full fucking stop!"

"Miss Hathaway! You are out of line! You only left because of your window breaking stunt two years ago. That just makes my final decision easier. As a royal moroi and the Dragomir princess, you Miss Dragomir will be staying at the academy to finish your schooling career. You Miss Hathaway will be sent away… As soon as possible too."

That _bitch_. Sent away? Hurt, anger and shock flowed through the bond. _No. I had to stay for Lissa._

"What the fuck! Are you gonna send me to my _mother_ in Nepal? Does she even know we left? For all she knows, she still thinks I'm at school fucking all the guys. Or are you gonna send me to my _father_. God know who he is."

Words cannot describe how pissed I was at the moment. I was seconds away from throwing punches.

"You can't do that! She's my guardian." Lissa protested bravely. I hope she doesn't get in trouble for defending me.

"She is no such thing. She is merely a novice – a poor one at that." Kirova said with a blank face. She _really_ wanted to get rid of me. God know why they even search for me in the first place.

Happiness and excitement flowed through my body. What the hell? What's up with Lissa? Soon it was replaced by guilt. _I'm sorry Rose. _What? What the hell? What's she gonna do? _It's the only way._

"You can't get rid of Rose. You will be getting rid of a fantastic guardian then. Do you know how many strigoi we encountered out in the human world? And we're both unharmed and alive. What does that say?" _NO._ Lissa promised! She promised she wouldn't mention all my kills. I didn't want to be glorified for them! I was just protecting her.

"Impossible. She's a novice."

"Has Guardian Belikov told you about the state Rose left his team twice? We only came back to the academy because I wanted to. We could have escaped the guardian over and over again."

"Is this true Guardian Belikov." Kirova questioned. Disbelief was still in her voice.

"Yes Headmistress. Rose had left all members of the search party – including myself – either injured or unconscious. That is why it took us so long after we discovered them in Portland." Dimitri's voice was filled with embarrassment and disappointment in himself. _Sucked in Belikov._

"I still do not find it possible for Miss Hathaway to have faced _a strigoi_ and lived."

"_A strigoi? _Try _hundreds_ of strigoi. Rose killed hundred when we were gone." Lissa said smugly. She was proud of me for protecting her so well. It was as if I was a child who scored their first soccer goal at 5, and she was the proud supportive mother.

"_H-h-hundreds?" _Kirova stuttered. A collected amount of auditable gasps filled the room. Alberta's and Dimitri's guardian masks faltered and were replaced by facades of pure shock

"327. 238 staked and 89 decapitated – to be exact." Lissa continued. She had a fantastic memory so she kept mental score of the ways they had been killed. I kept tally on my stake.

"How do we know you are not lying?"

"Here's a number to the alchemists we used. All kills are registered under the name 'Anastasija Helenskov'. I had to come up with a fake name so you guys couldn't track us." I interrupted their conversation.

"I will check up on this later. But regardless, you are not disciplined. Thus, you are to be send away."

_Bitch_.

I couldn't believe her. She _really_ wanted me gone. She _really _didn't like me.She _really_ wanted to separate Lissa and I. While Lissa and I stared blankly at her, with our mouths hitting the floor beneath us, Dimitri took the silence to speak.

"They have a _bond_…."

**Like it? Please review.**

**I wont review unless I get 15 reviews. Mark my words…..**


	5. Directrice et garçon Stanny

**WHOAA! 26 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 4! I FRICKEN LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**PLZ DON'T HESISTATE TO GIVE ME IDEAS TO ADD TO MY STORIES**

**PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES – AND PLEASE READ MY ONE SHOT DISTURBIA – IMMA GONNA TAKE IT DOWN COZ NOT MANY PEOPLE ARE REVIEWING SO PLEASE READ IT AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD TAKE IT DOWN**

**THANKS!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Again…VA isn't mine….yet**

_Chapter 5_

_"I will check up on this later. But regardless, you are not disciplined. Thus, you are to be send away."_

_Bitch__._

_I couldn't believe her. She __really__ wanted me gone. She __really __didn't like __really__ wanted to separate Lissa and I. While Lissa and I stared blankly at her, with our mouths hitting the floor beneath us, Dimitri took the silence to speak._

"_They have a bond…."_

We all turned towards him, shocked and surprised expressions painted on our faces. How the hell did he know? We tried our hardest to mask the bond. Our only well-kept secret and the fucking Russian who we just met – or confronted – found out! There are not many words to describe him, other than '_bastard'._

An awkward silence was casted over the room. No one dared to say a word. The full force of the words was hitting everyone – _they have a bond_.

Finally Kirova snapped out of her thinking trance. She muttered something under her breath, to quiet for anyone in the room to hear.

"Impossible." He breathed, shaking her head vigorously. I hope she shakes her head too much and it falls off one day.

Thank God they don't believe we have a bond. Liss and I didn't want to be shoved in some display case and be tested on by some nerdy scientists. We didn't want to be human experiments – that's why the bond has always been a secret.

"First Ms Hathaway claims to have killed _327 _strigoi and now she has a _bond_ with the princess? You don't know Rosemarie how I do. Her life revolves around her lies. She can make people believe even the most absurd lie. Ha! I remember when she told the whole student body that standing within 2 feet of Guardian Alto will either attract strigoi if you're a moroi or decrees your fighting skills if you're a dhampir! Ever since you left, those rumours have been circulating and now no one will sit in the first 3 rows of desks in Alto's classroom!" Kirova yelled.

I remember that lie. Stan pissed me off about something – that I can't even remember – so I spread that rumour. Although it wasn't even close to being one of my best lies – everyone believed it.

Ignoring Kirova, Dimitri turned towards me. He stared straight in my eyes – maybe trying to see any signs of truth – and asked, "You know what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?"

I stared back – refusing to let the bond secret be let out. Kirova was taken by surprise.

"No...As I said – that's impossible. It hasn't happened for centuries."

"It's obvious." He argued back. "I suspected it as soon as I started watching them."

"You mean stalk us – you creep!" I interrupted.

Kirova and Dimitri ignored my comment. No one said a word. I adverted my eyes to Lissa.

_Rose…If this is the only way they'll let you stay. We should tell them. _Lissa said through the bond. I gave my head a small shake – only Lissa would know that I was answering her question.

"There is no way to know if this is true. They are obviously stalling us. Miss Hathaway you will be sent away immediately – "

"Try that and we'll be gone by the end of the day. I took out all your best guardians. I'm pretty sure I could take you on." I interrupted in a cold, sinister voice. This bitch was not gonna sent me away from Lissa.

Kirova threw her hands up in the air. "See! Completely undisciplined! Unruly and rude!"

Before Kirova could say anymore, Victor decided to make his presence known again.

"May I? The bond is a gift. Only the best guardians – in the stories – have them. I can also tell they have a bond. Do you not notice the silent conversation they have? They both nod and shake their heads to each other – when they think people aren't looking. I've been observing them during this meeting and I can see that they do have a bond."

Kirova was outraged. The bitch hated it when people argued against her. And she hated it more when people would argue on my behalf. "Stories that are centuries old! She can't stay after everything she's done!"

Dimitri shrugged. "She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential—"

"Wild and disrespectful?" I interrupted. "Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?"

"Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now," said Kirova. "Her _sanctioned _guardian."

"You got cheap foreign labour to protect Lissa?"

Okay I must admit that was a low blow. Most dhampirs and Moroi were of Russian or Romanian descendant. But the comment was clever at the time. As always, my mouth is about 10 steps in front of my mind. I was American born and raised – but my parents were foreign born.

My dhampir mother – The _great_ Janine Hathaway – was Scottish. She had red, curly hair and a funny ridiculous accent. And my moroi father – I've been told he was Turkish. The genetic combination had given me my perfect, flawless looks. With lightly tanned skin – the colour of the inside of an almond – big dark brown eyes and hair so deep brown it usually looked black, I liked to think of my features as semi-exotic desert-princess looks. I wouldn't have minded inheriting the red hair, but my mum's shade reminded me of carrots. We take what we get – and if I had a choice the brown hair would stay.

Again Kirova threw her hands in the air, waving them angrily. "See! Again! Undisciplined. The _bond_, and the _raw_ potential are all for nothing! A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian."

"So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again." Alberta stated. We turned back to her, since we had forgotten that she was in here.

"Impossible. She'll still be hopelessly behind her peers." Kirova argued. She was not giving in without a fight.

Lissa and I burst out in a fit of laughter. _Hopelessly behind her peers! _Bull fucking shit. I killed 327 strigoi and knocked all her best guardians unconscious. And I'll be hopelessly behind? Kirova's lost it.

"I really don't think Ms Hathaway would be hopelessly behind – if anything she would be exceedingly in front." Alberta continued. "However, if you do not feel comfortable with this, I can assign her a mentor. She can have private lessons to catch up."

Lissa and I watch the exchange like it was a ping-pong game. The ball was thrown back and forth between Alberta and Kirova before they reached an understanding.

I could feel a small trickle of hope slip through me. Lissa was hopeful. That was good.

"Then it's settled. Guardian Belikov will mentor Rose." Alberta said.

"What! Belikov? I've already beaten him a couple of times! Isn't there someone better than him?" I argued. If I wanted to be the best, then I needed to be trained by the best - and Belikov wasn't.

"Ms Hathaway. Take what you can get. And in fact – _he is _one of the _best_" Alberta argued back.

_Oh Great. I'm stuck with the Russian jailer until Graduation. _

I began to stand up and exit the room, since everything is settled. I was going to stay here with Lissa – so everything was fine.

"Not so fast Rosemarie. We still haven't discussed your punishment!" _Punishment? For wha- Ohhh!_

"That was two years ago! Forget about it!" I yelled. She was going to punish me for something that happened two years ago. Forget the fact I didn't do it.

Kirova stared outside her window. It was dark outside – the Moroi _morning_. The tinted windows kept out the night and day light. She was probably thinking of some cruel punishment for me.

She turned towards me, her vulture like face strict and full of authority.

"Your continued enrolment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line _once, _and you're gone. You will attend all classes and required trainings for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have—before _and _after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, and you will be sent…away."

Hmm.. That sounded okay for a punishment. House arrest is far better than previous punishments I've face. I was once locked in one of the school's jail cells as a punishment. But, being me, I had to say something.

I gave a harsh laugh. "Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us apart?" I nodded toward Lissa. "Afraid we'll run away again?"

"I'm taking precautions. As I'm sure you recall, you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for." Her thin lips tightened into a straight line. "You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it."

I could see the fear in her eyes. She was afraid Lissa and I would run away again. Over the past two years lots of people – especially the Moroi – would have given her lots of shit about 'losing' the last Dragomir Princess. To that I say – sucked in bitch.

I was about to say it wasn't generous at all, but Lissa sent calming messages through the bond. _Take it Rose. Take it so we can get out off her office. We need to rest. _

I stared at the floor for a moment while Liss kept on encouraging me to accept. She also warned me not to do anything stupid.

At last, I stood up, meeting Kirova's eyes.

"Fine. I accept bitch."

I said while Lissa and I walked out of her office.

_Headmistress _Bitch – being her usual cruel beyond belief self – though it would be beneficial to ship us off to class as soon as the meet was over. Beneficial for her - not for us. Lissa and I haven't slept in over 3 days because of her and her fucking guardians. Lissa was led away from me, to see a guidance counsellor about her schedule. In times of separation, I was glad we had the bond. I read her emotional temperature and found a bit of darkness lingering. I quickly took it away and immediately Lissa felt better.

_Thanks Rose._

They actually bothered sending me to a guidance counsellor as well. I remember seeing this guy before we left. He was an ancient Moroi – so old that I would have thought he was retired. Or six feet under.

It only took 5 minutes for him to gather information about classes I attended in Chicago, Portland and New York. He compared these classes to the one's I took at St Vlad's. He also placed me in new class that would 'best be suited for my abilities'. I think he was tipped off about my awesome badass skills.

I took my new schedule and glanced at it with a sullen look on my face.

_1st Period Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques _

_2nd Period Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3 _

_3rd Period Weight Training and Conditioning _

_4th Period Senior Language Arts (Novices) _

—_Lunch— _

_5th Period Animal Behaviour and Physiology _

_6th Period Pre-calculus _

_7th Period Moroi Culture 4 _

_8th Period Slavic Art_

Eww. I forgot how long the Moroi/Dhampir school days were. Humans only had 5-6 periods – but 8! That was pure torture. Even the pain of a broken bone was nothing compared to sitting through 8 boring periods.

Novices took separate class from Moroi in the first half of the day. This was our guardian training lessons. So that means I wouldn't see Lissa until lunch time – which in my option is my favourite period. Hopefully Lissa and I had the same afternoon classes. Slavic Art was probably a boring elective that no one chose – so they probably threw her in that class too.

By Kirova's orders, Dimitri and Alberta escorted me to Period 1. They were there to make sure no trouble would occur since my first class was Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques – with Stan Alto. It was a known fact – one that the whole school knew of – that Stan and I were enemies. We hated each other. I really don't know why he hated me. Sure I was bitchy, sarcastic, bad- tempered.. Okay this isn't really helping my case. To sum it all up, Stan is a fucking asshole and he hates me because I know it.

I trailed behind Alberta and Dimitri. It was a bad habit but I tended to call guardians by their first name only – which was considered rude. I didn't care, it any gave me shit about that, I would shut them up. Alberta had her hair cut in a pixie-like way – just like every other female guardian. The hair cut showed her promise mark and _molnija _marks. My neck didn't have any tattoos yet but I was _never ever_ going to cut my hair.

She and Dimitri ignored me the whole way to Stan's class room. They did however glance slightly over their shoulders once in a while to make sure I hadn't ran off.

When we arrived, everyone was already seated. The first 3 rows were left vacant because of the rumour I spread couple of years ago. All eyes we on me and every breath was on hold. Guys who hadn't seen me in 2 years were devouring my beauty – mentally stripping me. _Pigs_.

I was still wearing the badass outfit I was wearing to school in New York. Dangerous and Hot.

Ignoring the eyes on me, and the outburst of whispers and praises about me, I sat in the vacant second row. I leaned back and put my legs up on the desk.

"…_A legend. Rose took down the 30 guardian who were sent to get her…"_

"…_is Hot. I though she was hot a coupke years ago but now she's sexy…"_

"…_Rose is a badass…"_

"…_wow…"_

I could make out some of the comments people were saying but I ignored them until I heard familiar voice.

"Hathaway! Your mad badass fighting skills are going to decrees if you sit there." A male voice warned jokingly.

I looked up and couldn't help a grin.

"Mason. I doubt my skills would be tampered with. I'm too badass."

He stared at me open mouthed, taking in my appearance.

A smirk broke out on my face. "Hey Ashford! Wipe the drool off your face. If you're going to think about me naked, do it on your own time."

A few snorts and snickers broke the awed silence, and Mason Ashford snapped out of his haze, giving me a lopsided smile. With red hair that stuck up everywhere and a smattering of freckles, he was nice-looking, though not exactly hot. He was also one of the funniest guys I knew. We'd been good friends back in the day. He also sort of had a massive crush on me – but I didn't really feel the same.

"This _is _my time, Hathaway. I'm leading today's session."

Oh yeah?" I retorted, still smiling. "Huh. Well, I guess this is a good time to think about me naked, then."

"It's _always _a good a time to think about you naked," added someone nearby, breaking the tension further. Eddie Castile. Another friend of mine.

Dimitri shook his head, muttering some Russian profanities as he walked away. I didn't understand Russian but I could easily spot a swear word in any language. Alberta just smiled and walked away, talking quietly to Dimitri.

Well…I was one of the novices again. Everyone crowded around me, asking questions about why we disappeared. I – being me – replied with "wouldn't you like to know".

They told me about how Lissa and I were now considered as the Legends of St Vlad's. Somehow, news about how I bashed up all the guardians, reached the novices and now apparently the whole school knows. We continued to catch up and they continued to praise me. The reunion was short though, since Stan Alto walked through the door.

Instantaneously, Novices scattered in every direction, moving away from the first three rows. I remained where I was seated, in the same position.

Stan Alto taught Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques. This class mainly covered the essentials of being a bodyguard. We learnt the whole seen but not heard thing. Being in the real world and having already protected Lissa while fighting strigoi – I was already acquainted with techniques.

Stan was a little older than Dimitri, but not nearly as tall. He wore a pissed off expression nearly 100% of the time. That look intensified when he saw me chilling in the second row. His eyes widened in mock surprise as he circled the room and came to stand beside my desk.

"What's this? No one told me we had a guest speaker here today. Rose Hathaway. What a privilege! How very _generous _of you to take time out of your busy schedule and share your knowledge with us." He said with a mischievous grin.

A glanced at him and gave him my I-don't-give-a-shit look.

"Yes Stanny. It's your favourite student. I came back to visit you. For the past two years I've had no one to fight with other than the boring strigoi. But they're no fun when you kill them before they talk back."

Whispers, Snickers and mummers pulsed through the crowd of novices.

"_Strigoi?"_

"_Kill them?"_

"_Hathaway's killed strigoi?"_

He gestured for me to stand up.

"Well, come on, come on. Don't sit there! Come up to the front so you can help me lecture the class."

"Fuck off Stanny Boy."

The taunting smile dried up. "I mean _exactly _what I say, Hathaway. Go to the front of the class."

A thick silence enveloped the class room. Stan was a 'scary' instructor. People were terrified off him, but I was indifferent. People were too scared to laugh, fearing that they would get in trouble.

I stood up with my head held high. I strutted like a run way model to the front of the room, faced them and tossed my hair over my shoulders. I gave the class a bold look then gave Stan a pissed off look.

"If you didn't disturb me, I could be sleeping right now." I growled.

A few people laughed but others again trying – unsuccessfully – to hold back their laughter. I looked at my 'audience' to see not only were the novices here, but also a few guardians – Dimitri being among them.

_Great_.

"So, Hathaway," said Stan cheerfully, strolling back up to the front with me. "Enlighten us about your protective techniques."

If I was going to answer this question I was going to do it in a true Rose Hathaway fashion.

"My techniques? Would you want me to tell you my techniques for when I was at school, a mall, a park, a cinema, a night club or when driving?" I smirked.

Stan was shocked by my answer, he thought I had no experience and I bashed him by luck.

"Didn't you have a basic plan since you took an underage Moroi royal out of the Academy and exposed her to constant Strigoi threats."

"Why yes I did Stanny Boy. Wouldn't you like to know?" I taunted.

"Lucky you didn't run into any strigoi or you would be dead meat."

"What makes you think we didn't run into any?" I argued back.

Gasps filled the classroom. Stan shook his head.

"You didn't run into any strigoi because if you did you could be dead. If it is true and you were confronted by strigoi, you and Princess Dragomir must be fast runners to have escaped them." He continued. Why can't he just accept the fact that I am not a little, kid. I can defend myself – better than before.

"Why run when I killed them?" I replied.

"Killed them! Ha! You don't have any staking experience and with what!"

With lighting fast speed, I took out my silver stake and pinned Stan against the nearby wall. My stake was just above the position where the heart was. Shock crossed his face, then fear. Suck Shit Stan.

"With this." I growled then released him. I then whipped out my Swiss army knife and held it against Stan's neck.

"And this." I repeated loudly.

"But I prefer staking strigoi. Decapitating with a Swiss army knife is a real bitch." I stated knowingly while flipping my stake in the air, then catching it.

"How m-m-m many?" He stuttered. He was shaking.

"327" I simply said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I don't b-b-b- believe it-t-t. You couldn't even beat me!" He shouted and stuttered.

"Really Stanny? How's all the bruises from last time we met?" I glanced at him before facing the class. Stan's body was covered in _heaps_ of yellowy, purple and blue bruises from when I bashed him in Portland, Vegas and New York.

Finally Stan snapped. All the anger that was sealed during the minute he walked into the classroom, was unleased.

He attacked me.

**Like it? Sorry for the cliffie. I didn't know where to end it. It was getting to long. 3, 600 words and 9 pages in size 11 font. **

**Please review.**

**I won't update until I get 20 reviews. Mark my words. I won't continue if I don't get 20 reviews.**

**It should be easy since I've gotten 1,735 hits. 20 or more just need to please the little button down there.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**You know you love me.**

**Xoxo A.**


	6. Comment pouvezvous me plaisait

**OMG LOVE THE REVIEWS! LOVE IT LOVE IT LOVE IT.**

**109 REVIEWS! WHOA!**

**I REALLY LIKED THIS REVIEW –**

tori  
2010-06-15 . chapter 6

This is a fucking awesome story! I really love it. The only thing i dont like is waiting for you to post more chapters. I am not a writer never could be... but it would be totally awesome it you could quit your job and social life so you can post more... but since that can't happen I will just conclude with I giver this story so far a 10 a FUCKING 10!

**BUT… I HATED HIS REVIEW.**

Selia44i  
2010-06-15 . chapter 6

Oh just stop would you? Your story isn't as good as you think it is.

**THERE IS A HATER AMONGST US. LITTLE HER SELIA44I – DON'T FUKIN READ THE STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. **

**SHOUT OUT FOR MY 100****TH**** REVIEWER –**

vampire academy lover  
2010-06-14 . chapter 4

wow this looks like an interesting story

**UNFORTUNATELY IT IS AN ANYMOUS REVIEW SO I CAN'T SEND OUT THE TREAT. SORRY.**

**ANYWAYS ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer – Va not mine. :(**

"_How m-m-m many?" He stuttered. He was shaking._

"_327" I simply said, loud enough for everyone to hear._

"_I don't b-b-b- believe it-t-t. You couldn't even beat me!" He shouted and stuttered._

"_Really Stanny? How's all the bruises from last time we met?" I glanced at him before facing the class. Stan's body was covered in heaps of yellowy, purple and blue bruises from when I bashed him in Portland, Vegas and New York. _

_Finally Stan snapped. All the anger that was sealed during the minute he walked into the classroom, was unleased. _

_He attacked me._

**Chapter 6 – How do you like me now bitch?**

Well… At least tried to.

His uncontrollable anger got the better of him and he stupidly lashed  
out on me. You would have thought he would have learnt his lesson about  
attacking me - but no. I swear Stan has peas for brains.

The class stared in awe as Stan failed to land a right hook to my  
shoulder. I blocked the hook and he stumbled back.

A smile of triumph was glued onto my face, while Stan had a shocked  
and embarrassed - yet determined - look plastered on his face.

"Stan – give up. I don't want to humiliate you in front of your  
class." I slyly taunted. I knew that statement would get him worked  
up. I wanted him to attack me so I can kick his fucking ass into the  
next year.

Determination – and fear – was now shown on onto his face. His  
actions were anger driven and as a result his moves were sloppy and  
slow. His fighting style reflected his mood.

A five year old could have done a better job at throwing a punch.

Anger fuelled, he tried to land a kick to my stomach. I blocked it  
with my knee. I could just let this continue for a while, or I could  
end it now.  
I thought and decided I didn't want to get all sweaty for nothing –  
so I decided to end it now.

I landed a swift backwards roundhouse kick to his face and his body  
fell helplessly to the ground.

The force of my kick resulted in Stan hitting the floor hard. Really  
hard.

I dug my high heels into his neck lightly and snarled, "How do you  
like me now, bitch?"

He winced as the heels left his neck and I stood up to face my  
audience. I flashed my man eating smile to the awe-struck class and  
left.

I've only been at school for 5 fucking minutes and I have already been in a fight – and the fight was with a teacher too. A physical fight. New record? I think so!

I looked at my schedule - _2nd Period Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3 _

It didn't feel like sitting in a cramped classroom for a whole hour, listening to some boring old dude talking about how to best protect your Moroi. So I did what was best – jig.

It wouldn't be easy to jig for a whole period – and go unnoticed – so I decided to hit the elementary campus gym. No classes were on their because our Period two was the little kid's lunch time.

I ran back to my dorm room. It was the same room that I had two years ago. I was the only person in the school that had their own room. When I requested I had my own room, all others years ago, people didn't dare not give me what I wanted. Imagine if I had a roommate. It would be … chaos. Me – being the lazy slob I am – wouldn't keep the room tidy; I would sleep in and go to bed late. My roommate would be constantly on my back bitching me out about something. Yeh… not a good idea.

For the gym, I threw on a bright red sport's singlet, hot red running shorts and my favourite pair of red converse. I also threw on a red hoodie, just for the walk to the gym.

Finally, some Rose time.

The elementary campus gym was … pretty much a smaller version of the primary school campus. With aging wooden walls, floor boarded floors and out of date exercise equipment, it just screamed 'ancient'.

I pulled out my ipod – which ironically had a rose cover – and started running laps. Ever since I first started my training at St Vladimir's Academy, I had enjoyed running. Running always cleared my mind somehow – and it was also a good excuse to listen to my ipod. I played some fast tempo songs, forcing my legs to move faster to keep up with the synthesised musical beat.

_Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show  
If you wanna *** me, I won't say no  
T-t-t-touchin on my ***  
While I'm touchin on your ***  
You know that we are gonna ***  
Cause I don't give a ***_Touchin on my by 30H3! Played as I completed my usual fifty laps that equalled to five kilometres. I took out my earphones and put my ipod in the speaker dock.

I can't get you outta my mind  
With the way you walk  
The way you walk  
The way you walk  
Baby you should be a sign  
The way you make me stop  
Make me stop  
Make me stop

Cause some like fast and some like slow  
Ladies come and ladies go  
Skip the tell and let's just show  
Cause I wan't you to know...

I practised all the kung fu and tae kwon do punches and kicks on the body opponent bag. My punches and kicks grew in power with every punch and kick the bag took. Soon, the body bag lay torn on the ground. Whoops…

Throwing the bag in the corner of the room, I took up a position in the centre of the gym and started with my cooling down stretches. Facing the back of the gym, I leaned forwards and touched my toes. I then pulled my arm across my body when I heard the soft sound of feet entering the gym.

Instinct took over and I spun around to face the gym door – already in an offensive/defensive stance. My eyes meet the intruder and I automatically let my guard down.

"Dimitri – right?" I greeted with a slight nod of my head as Dimitri walked towards the centre of the gym.

He was wearing plain, black, gym pants and a short sleeved navy blue t-shirt. His dark brown hair was tied back into a tight pony tail at the back of his neck. Even though I absolutely hate this guy for brute forcing Liss and I back to the academy – I got to admit, this guy was HOT! As in god like hot.

His lucky his hot because if he wasn't then I might have hated him even more. Damn it. His hotness is getting to me. Just while looking at him, I can feel my hatred slowly diminishing. Shit Rose. Stop thinking about his looks. Regardless, his still an ass!

"_Guardian Belikov_." He emphasised clearly. Like I clear Dimi.

"Whatever, comrade." I smirked. I loved how I pissed him off easily. Dimitri Belikov was not one of those guys who joked around and had a fun time. He was serious, strict and rule abiding. We were total opposites. This mentorship was going to be fun. Really fun.

"Don't call me that." He growled.

I stuck my tongue out in a cheeky manor and continued the conversation.

"Why you here?" I questioned him. How the hell did he find me, here at the elementary school campus gym?

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that same question?" He had his guardian mask on, but amusement glittered in his deep brown eyes.

"Simple. I didn't want to go to second period so I jigged. I haven't done any personal training in here days – thanks to you guys. It was perfect time to train. Now answer my previous question, comrade."

"I followed you. After Guardian Alto's class, I saw you take off in the opposite direction to your next class. Guardian Petrov saw and told me to follow you. I saw you training before, good form. May I ask, who taught you those moves?" His voice was curiosity laced and his Russian accent was very light.

"Yelena Guardov." I answered proudly. Yelena was my role model. She taught me mostly everything I know. I ran into her during my stay with the humans, and she agreed to teach me how to advance my fighting moves. She saw the potential in me, and trained me hard.

"Y – Yelena Guardov? _The_ Guardian Yelena Guardov. Female guardian legend?" He questioned, his mouth hanging opening.

Oh, yeh. Did I forget to mention Yelena was a badass female guardian? She was considered a legend. Yelena was up there with Arthur Schoenberg. And I have had the privilege to train with her.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'. "Taught me almost everything I know." I added smugly.

"Wow." Dimitri was speechless. I rendered the Russian god speechless. Hathaway 1, Belikov 0.

"Hey. You followed me from Stan's class right?" He nodded in response and I continued. "So I suppose you saw what happened in Stan's class?"

"Yes."

"And you don't think it was unfair?"

"Unfair?"

My last question caught him off guard. He was probably wondering why the hell I though me bashing up Stan was unfair.

"Don't you think that him telling me I'm not good enough to beat him, let alone kill a strigoi – is a little unfair? You've seen me fight. Am I really not that good?" I looked down at the ground and mumbled.

"Rose. You're good. Really good. Don't listen to Alto." He said fiercely.

I looked up and smiled. His complement made me feel a bit better.

"Thanks comrade." I smirked.

He growled audibly and I laughed.

"Care to spare Dimi?"

"Dimi?" He questioned.

"Isn't that your nickname? Dimitri. Dimi?"

"No. My nickname is Dimka."

I laughed out loud. Dimka. That sounded so funny.

"What the hell. How did you get Dimka from Dimitri?"

"Russian."

"Russian is a weird language."

It's true. I will never understand how Russian works. Lissa's name – Vasilisa was Russian and the nickname was Vasya. Lissa preferred her American nickname over that. I would too.

"Not nearly as weird as English." Was his reply.

"Whatever. Spar?"

He nodded in response and took a defensive stance in the centre of the mats.

We jogged on the spot for a bit, waiting for the other person to make the first move. After a while, I got bored so I lashed out on him.

I jabbed his left shoulder and he jerked back in surprise. He aimed so a kick to my stomach, which I just blocked in time. I felt the darkness slowly built up in my body. The darkness helped my fighting become more accurate.

I threw a swift kick to Dimitri's thigh and I felt him wince one my foot made contact with is leg. Shit. That's gotta hurt. Poor man. Even I would like to be kicked by myself. Too much pain.

He threw a right hook to my chest, that sent me staggering back one metre or two. Ouch. That's gonna bruise later. I forgot the pain. My body was acting on an adrenaline rush, so all injuries were forgotten.

Belikov was good. Really good.

After countless attempts at knocking each other out, I opted for my deadly tornado kick. Yelena taught me this trick about a year ago. I remember her telling me that this move could be used against a person taller or smaller than me. Either way it would be strong enough to knock them down.

I ran back a couple of steps and jumped in the air. From there, I spun vertically – keeping my legs in front of my body. Just before landing, I jerked forwards – towards Dimitri – and kicked out my front leg. It made contact with his chest and sent him flying backwards.

He landed with a thump on the ground. The impact made him bounce back up and then land hard again. O-u-c-h.

You know what they say – the heavier the person, the harder the landing.

I rushed over to Dimitri. He had his eyes shut and his face was scrunched up in pain.

I helped him up, apologising.

"Shit. Sorry! Sorry Dimitri. You okay?" I cooed.

"Damn. Rose you can kick. I'm fine. Just need to walk it off."

"I'm sorry."

He limped to the gym entrance. He looked like the pain was subsiding so that was good.

"Don't worry. I can't even feel most of the pain." His Russian accent was thick and clouded his words.

Before leaving he added.

"Oh and Rose? Headmistress Kirova called the alchemists. Your _molnija_ ceremony will take place next period. Dress up and meet us at the primary gym."

I smiled at him and he left.

**next update - 30 reviews or more**

**thanks!**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**THERE ARE LINKS ON MY PROFILE FOR ANY OUTFIT, SONG OR KUNG FU MOVE ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT. **

**Thank you so the reviews so far and please continue to read. I'm deleting this author's note soon and adding to chapter 6. **

**Thanks! Love you.**

**Oi and Selia44i**

From: Selia44i ()

You no what's really funny? That I have the biggest feeling that this 'tori'  
person is actually YOU language and all...

If it's not oh well, your little comment didnt offend me it actually made me  
laugh.

And with the dont read your story if you dont like it thing well I TRIED ur  
story, so dont worry I didnt actually read too much.

Plus I never said it was bad I just found it pretty crap that you seem to talk  
about your story like it's the best.

Oh and I hope you post the comment im writting now on your next chapter, it  
really was funny so thanx!

**So unfortunate you don't have an ff account or any stories. I can't seem to find them. So sorry. I would have loved to see your stories. Apparently you know how to write since you judge my stories.**

**FYI I don't fucking think my stories are the best thing. I write for fun. I don't highly praise my work. In fact I criticise it all the time. Don't jump to conclusions.**

**BTW I am NOT tori. My name is not tori. I am not pretending to be tori. That would be identity fraud – which is a federal crime. **

**I wouldn't go so low as review my own story anonymously. **

**Im also glad I amuse you so much. It's a fuking pleasure. Nothing better than to make some random stranger laugh. **

**Until next time. **


	7. Êtesvous frikken moquez de moi?

**Hey ! love the reviews. Keep em coming. This chapter is a bit boring in my opion. But hey rose can't have fun 24/7.**

**Sorry I took so long to update. School's a bitch.**

**Next update: 40 review.**

**Enjoy!**

The ceremony took place in the guardians' building, in a large room – that students were not permitted to enter without permission - they used for meetings and banquets. There really wasn't anything fantastic about the great dining room – I've seen better, grander halls.

I glanced around the room, wondering why I had to dress so formal in a room so … non-formal? I was wearing a black, one-shouldered rosebud dress with black heels and different gold Chanel jewellery.

The carpet was a disgusting bluish gray shade, low and tightly woven. It looked like a carpet that was usually placed in places with a very low budged. The bare white walls held black-and-white photos of St Vladimir's through the years. It resembled the 'Stations of the Cross'. There were no other decorations or fanfare and no fantastic over-the-top praising of my name – much to my disappointment.

The solemnity and power of the moment were palpable. The ceremony was to be efficient and practical – the first of a series of services to be held over a period of 3 days. At the end of all the tiny markings, a new symbol that was a combination of the _zvezda_ and _molnija _was going to be tattooed with '327' written inside. The guardians unfortunately didn't want to go against the system and create a new tattoo – so they allowed me to sit through all the pain of 327 marks. _Great_. I remember my reaction when they told me, I said "Are you frikkin kidding me?"

All guardians on campus – however no novices – attended. _Molnija_ ceremonies were strictly professional and guardians didn't want wild novices wolf-whistling and cheering. They guardians milled around the main meeting room, grouping together in big clusters to discuss why the ceremony was being held. I would hear them whisper – astonishment and disbelief in their words – the number 327, countless times. _Get over it_.

When the ceremony started, they fell into an orderly silence without being told to – and watched me.

I sat cross-legged on an old stool in the centre of the 'stage'. The stage was really just an allocated area where the tattooist worked on my neck. I leaned forward, letting my hair hang lazily over my face. Behind me, I heard Alberta announce to the guardians my name and number of kills.

Today, I was to have 109 tiny 'X' marks tattooed on my neck. A guardian name Lionel held a tattooist's needle to the back of my neck, silently predicting how much room and space the marks would take up. I'd known him the whole time I'd been at the academy, but it never crossed me that he was trained to draw _molnija_ marks.

I've been tattooed on before, so I was used to the pain. Still, I always braced myself.

I waited for the familiar sting of the needle, but instead felt Lionel's hand brush again my left shoulder, right shoulder and then left wrist.

"Wow. Cool Tattoos." He muttered in astonishment.

On the back on my right shoulder was a coloured picture of a tiger, drawn to appear as if it was crawling down my back. It was my favourite tattoo, as well as my first. An abstract black heart with wings and a rose was tattooed on my left shoulder while a small curvy pattern lay on my wrist.

"Thanks."

Lionel positioned the needle so it just hovered above my skin once again. I could feel soft, circular wind motions from where the needle was turning rapidly. Lower and lower it came, until he stopped again. _Hurry up and get this over and done with!_

"She won't have a promise mark," he murmured softly to Alberta. "She hasn't graduated yet."

"It happened." Alberta replied in the same hushed voice. "She made the kills. Do the _molnija_, and she'll get the promise mark later."

Lionel absorbed the information then started tattooing.

The pain I regularly put myself into – for example training and injures – was _nothing_ compared to the sharp stinging sensation of the tattooing process. Each time I was tattooed on, I expected the pain to shrink or even numb – but they hurt as much as the last session.

I lightly gripped the edges of the stool and bit my bottom lip, holding in the small grunts of pain that threatened to escape my mouth.

By some miracle – I stayed silent while Lionel made the marks. The procedure seems to go on forever. To tattoo 109 marks was hard work, I'm surprised that Lionel wasn't bitching about his wrist hurting – I would have if I was in his position.

When he finished, he held up a mirror at different angles so I could see the finished job. I was able to see the 109 tiny 'lighting' marks in three and a half neat rows of thirty marks. I gazed in awe at my tattoos. How the hell did Lionel manage to fit 30 on a row? I examined closer to see that he had made the marks smaller than usual and the spacing was less.

109 marks. One for every strigoi soul I have set free.

He bandaged them up and gave me thorough instruction about caring for the marks until tomorrow's session. I tuned out for most of it since I figured I've already cared for 3 tattoos before – I should know by now. I was still shocked that they even allowed me to get the marks.

After that, all the guardians gathered around me and one by one gave me some sort of sign of affection – a hug, a kiss on the check or hand shake – with kind words to 'congratulate' me.

"Welcome to the ranks," Alberta said gently but her face showed that she was gleaming with pride. She pulled me into a tight embrace.

When Stan – my arch nemesis – hugged me and said, "Now you're one of us. I always knew you'd be one of the best," I thought I'd pass out from shock.

"Remember that next time your bitch me out for doing something wrong." I joked.

Dimitri didn't say much. He just muttered a "Well done." And shook my hand. Pride was dominate in his eyes. I nodded and he walked away.

Nobody said 'Congratulations." And I was glad. I didn't want to be congratulated on killing. Death wasn't anything to be excited about and I really didn't want to be overly praised about it either. I was doing my job. I was protecting Lissa. _They come first_… Not the marks or glory.

Food and drinks were served afterwards. I grabbed a plate of blueberry cheesecake and brownies and ate while all the guardians took their turns asking me questions on how such a young person could kill so much strigoi. I was like a Rose robot, answering all their questions with, "I was protecting Lissa. That's what I am trained to do." And "Protecting Lisa was my main motive. I did it to protect her."

Soon, it was all over and I had to go back to class.

I quickly changed into a black and gold sports bra, black shorts and gold high top converse. My next class was:

_4rd Period Weight Training and Conditioning _

Training and Conditioning was often taught by a student in the class – chosen at random by the guardians. Naturally it was a bludge period. I made my way to the gym and found Mason and Eddie hanging around.

"Ashford! Didn't I tell you that if you're gonna think about me naked, do it in your own time?" I said jokingly.

Mason smiled lazily and replied with "I remember. I just don't tend to listen."

We continued to talk for a few more minutes before the guardian on duty scolded Mason for neglecting his duties and for the class to get to work. Still grinning, Mason ordered everyone around, explaining to us that we were to get into pairs and spar. I smiled thinking about which poor person I would beat.

"Come on, Hathaway." Mason said turning to me and taking my arm. "You can be my partner. Let's see if you're as badass as they think you say."

5 minutes later, he had his answer.

"Ow. Shit. I take that b-back. You are badass." He groaned as I extended a hand to help him up.

"Please don't hurt me again." He begged.

He jumped off the mat that I'd knocked him down on – about fifty times.

"I hate you." He finalised, whilst rubbing a massive purple bruise on his thigh.

"You'd hate me more if I held back." I laughed.

"True. But still." We laughed and packed away the equipment.

He flashed me a smile which quickly faded into something serious. What the?

"Don't take this the wrong way – I know you're like badass and all – but there's no way you'll be able to take your trials in the spring-"

"They're making me take extra practise sessions." I explained and he listening clearly interested. Not that it mattered. I was clearly better than all the novices and guardians. Also, if Lissa wanted, I planned on getting us out of here before training became an 'issue'. "I'll be ready."

"Extra sessions with who?"

"The tall dickhead. Dimitri."

Mason stopped and stared absentmindedly in awe. "You're putting in extra time with Belikov? And Dickhead?"

"Yeah, so what. He's a dickhead because he was the one to eventually drag Liss and I back to the academy."

"So the man is a god."

"Exaggerate much?" I laughed.

"No, I'm serious. I mean, he's all quiet and antisocial usually but when he fights … wow. Hes gonna kill you."

I snorted. "Yeh that's why I beat him twice when we ran away and beat him in second period."

"Wow. Forget Belikov being a god. You're a goddess." He laughed.

I elbowed him and went to my last dhampir period, _Senior Language Arts (Novices)._

_-xxx.-_

An hour later, I finally earned my lunch escape. I stumbled across campus, after having changed back into a short denim mini shirt, whiter buster top and diamond encrusted heels. As I neared the commons, Dimitri fell into step beside me, not looking particularly godlike – unless you counted his godly good looks. As much as I disliked him – he was hot.

"Yer?" I asked, wondering why he wanted to talk to me.

"I just wanted to know how fighting against your class mates went." He stated, his Russian accent lacing every word.

"Good. Beat 'em all. Easy."

He pondered this for a moment and then slowed his long strides to match my small ones.

"You're strong, fast and skilled by nature. You just need some minor refinement and you need to learn heaps of new moves. Didn't you play any sports while you were gone?"

"Sure," I struggled. "I joined a couple of teams – so did Lissa."

"Teams? Like what?"

"I joined soccer reps, karate, tae kwon do, gymnastics and dance – jazz, ballet, tap and hip hop. Liss joined ballet."

"Soccer's good. So is the martial arts but why dance?" He asked curiously, but a hit of amusement was clear. He thought that seeing me dance would be funny.

"Are you frikkin kidding me? Hey don't diss dancing Comrade. Did you know that dancers are the second fittest athlete, after body builders? Dancing not only strengthens and tones the body and muscles, it co ordinates as well."

"Regardless, you need to work hard, there is no definite chance you will get Vasilisa for field experience or after graduation. No one wants to waste the bond. But still, you need to prove that you're worthy. I hope you will."

And jus like that he turned from warm fuzzy teacher to strict workaholic mentor.

"Lissa. Call her Lissa." I corrected. Liss hated her full name and preferred the Americanized nickname.

He walked away.

I sighed and continued to walk to the cafeteria were Lissa was. I had wasted a lot of him talking to Dimitri so while I was being semi told off by my mentor, everyone else was happily socialising amongst their peers. Lucky bastards.

I also made it through the door when a voice called out to me.

"Rose?"

I turned around sharply in the voice's direction and caught sight of Victor Dashkov. He smiled kindly at me and motioned me to come to him where he was standing – supported by a cane – against the wall.

"Mr. Dash- er, Your Highness. Hi."

I caught myself just in time. Living amongst humans had me almost forget Moroi royal terms. I never used them amongst humans – it was Mr, Ms, Miss, Madam or Sir. The Moroi chose their rulers from among 12 royal families. The eldest member was given the title of 'prince' or 'princess'. Lissa had gotten her title because she was the only one left from her family.

"How was your first day?" He asked.

"Not over yet. But fine." I tried to think of something conversational and not awkward. "Are you visiting here for a while?"

"I'll be leaving as soon as I say hello to Natalie. When I heard Vasilisa – and you – had returned, I simply had to come see you."

I nodded, not sure what to say. What could I say? Thank you? He was closer to Lissa than me.

"I wanted to tell you that I understand the gravity of what you did but I think Headmistress Kirova failed to acknowledge something. You did keep Vasilisa safe at all times. That is impressive."

I smiled warmly at him. He was one of the first people who actually realised this.

"Thanks. We face strigoi amongst other things but it was fine"

"Other things?"

"Sure. The school sent psi-hounds once. In Chicago."

"Remarkable."

"Not really. The little bastards are easier to kill than strigoi."

He laughed.

"I've hunted with them before. They aren't that easy to evade not with their power and intelligence."

It was true, psi hound were one of the many types of magical creatures that humans never knew existed. They shared some sort of physical connection that allowed them to communicate – which made them exceptionally dangerous to their prey. I liked to think of them as mutant wolves.

"Anything else?"

"Little things. Nothing worth remembering."

"Remarkable." He repeated.

"Regardless, I still need to catch up with theory and stuff."

"You're a smart girl. You'll catch up. And you also have your bond."

I looked away. My ability to 'feel' and 'see' what Lissa experiences has been a secret for so long that it feels extremely weird to have other know about it – let alone talk about it.

"The histories are full of stories of guardians who could feel their charges when they were in danger." Victor continued.

"I've made a hobby of studying up on it and some of the ancient ways. I've heard it's a tremendous asset."

"I guess." I struggled. Who the hell would have such a boring hobby? And who would think the 'ancient ways' were interesting? Weird man. I imagined him poring over prehistoric textbooks and book in some darkened library and a flickering lamp.

Victor tilted his head, curiosity all over his face. He hesitated a moment before speaking.

"What's it like if you mind me asking?"

"I don't … know. Uncomfortable. It's an invasion of privacy. Its usually just emotions, we can't send messages. The bond only works one way." I didn't tell him about slipping into her head – he wouldn't understand.

"How did it happen?"

I frowned. "Can't remember. Two years ago?"

Near the time of the accident?" He asked sadly.

I nodded still looking away.

I didn't want to talk about the accident. Liss and I were still getting over the loss of her parents and brother. I could just imagine the twisted metal, petrol fumes and flames. Lissa's memories were bad enough without my own. A cold, hot, cold sensation and Lissa screaming over my injured body filled my mind. Ehh. I mentally shoved the image out of my mind.

Lissa screamed for everyone to wake up, but no one did. Only me.

The doctors said that was a miracle in itself. They always said that I shouldn't have survived, me being on the side that the car crashed into the tree. Seeing my discomfort, Victor returned to his earlier excitement and interest.

"I can barely believe this. It's been so long since this has happened. If it happens more often… just think what it could do for the safety of all Moroi. If only others could experience this too. I'll have to do more research and see if we can replicate it with others."

"Are you frikkin kidding me?' I screamed. "Its torture! It's an invasion of privacy! It's unnatural and … just bad." I concluded.

He looked at me shocked at my outburst but then recovered.

"Of course. Sorry I cannot imagine." He paused as a coughing fit took over his fragile body. Poor man,

"Perhaps we can-" He started.

"No its okay. I understand. I need to eat and you need to leave. Bye."

I waved and walked away before I said anything else about the man's stupidity in recreating a bond.

Now off to find Lissa – I haven't seen her all day.

***40 reviews***

**Xoxo Badass Hathaway.**


	8. Salope Doll

I'll update the next chapter tomorrow. Sorry for taking too long - I went to the movies and watched karate kid and eclipse. so good

**Sorry it look so long. I've been busy. Now Im on school holidays for 2 weeks yay!**

**Disclaimer – va not mine**

**Enjoy!**

I felt her anxiety spike as my foot passed the threshold of the commons. A sinking sensation filled my stomach. Shit. Where was Lissa?

Ignoring the calls from Mason and Eddie to come hang out with them, I picked up my pace into the commons. And nearly ran into her.

Thank God for my super dhampir reflexes.

She didn't see me, though. Neither did the people standing with her: Aaron and that little bitch doll girl. I stopped and listened, just catching the end of their 'conversation'.

The porcelain doll leaned towards Lissa – in a failed attempt to look threatening. Lissa seemed stunned more than anything else.

"It looks to me like it came from a garage sale. I thought a precious Dragomir would have standards." Scorn dripped off the word Dragomir. What got her diapers in a knot?

Hurt escalated from Lissa.

That's my cue.

Grabbing Bitch Doll by the shoulder forcefully, I jerked her couple of metres away from Lissa. She was so light – just like the doll she is – she stumbled and fell down.

"She does have standards." I said fiercely, "which is why you're done talking to her."

We didn't have the entire commons' attention this time, thank God, but a few passing people stopped to stare. Good. Other people can see firsthand what will happen to them if they mess with Lissa.

"Ah. What the hell do you think you're doing." Squealed Bitch Doll, her pale blue eyes wide and sparkling with fury. A visible flame was ignited in her eyes – she was too used to getting her own way. Spoil royal wannable.

She stumbled to get up, tripping over her own feet, until Aaron helped her up. She patted down her designer knock off dress. Up close now, I was able to get a better look at her. She had the same slim build as most other Moroi but not the usual height – she is petite. Her height was partly the reason she looked so young. The tiny purple dress she wore was gorgeous – if it was _actually_ not from a thrift-shop.

I crossed my arms across my check, giving her my best glare. "Are you lost, little girl? The elementary school's over on west campus."

Heat rose to her cheeks, making them flush a pink colour. "Don't you ever touch me again. You screw with me, and I'll screw you right back." She tried to intimidate me – but failed miserably.

Oh man, what an opening that was.

"Screw you? Sorry, I don't swing for both teams." I retorted. Only a head shake from Lissa stopped me from unleashing my many more hilarious comebacks. With that out of the way, I opted for brute force, so to speak.

"And if you mess with either one of us again. I'll break you in half. If you don't believe me, go ask Dawn Yarrow about what I did to her arm in ninth grade. You were probably at nap time when it happened."

The incident with Dawn hadn't been one of my finer moments. I honestly didn't expect to break your arm or any other bones when I shove her into a tree. That taught her not to argue with again. Still, the incident had just furthered my dangerous reputation – even some teachers were afraid of me back them. The story had gained legendary status – much like myself – and I liked to imagine that it was still being told around campfires late at night to scare little kids. Judging from the look on doll girl's face, it was. Her pupil's dilated as her fear grew.

"What's wrong? Need someone to change your diapers now that you know what I'll do to you? Go ask one of the kindergarten teachers – if they'll even touch you."

One of the patrolling staff members strolled by then, casting suspicious eyes over our little 'meeting' – especially at me. I nodded to him in greeting. Bitch doll backed off, grabbing Aaron's arm possessively. "Come on," she pleased.

"Hey, Aaron," I said cheerfully, remembering that he was there. "Nice to see you again."

He gave me a quick node and an uneasy smile, as the little doll dragged him off in the opposite direction. Same old Aaron. He was nice and cute, but aggressive he was not.

I turned to Lissa. "You okay?" She nodded. I quickly checked on her emotions and found that she was telling the truth. "Any idea who I just threatened to kill?"

"Not a clue" She laughed. I started to lead her towards the lunch line – my stomach yearning to be filled up. She shook her head at me. "Gotta go see the feeders."

A funny feeling settled over me. I'd understood that I had to be Lissa's primary blood source when we were on 'holidays' but returning to the Moroi's normal routine seemed to plant my old believe back into my mind. It was wrong. Humans are feeders, not dhampirs.

Daily feedings are a normal and essential part of a Moroi's life – that is why I had to give Lissa blood. Thank God I'm not an addict. I was always inconveniently weaker than usual for hours after a bite – and thanks to the shitty luck on my side, strigoi would always find time to attack us after Lissa had bitten me. Lucky I get over the rush quickly. I was happy to get some normality.

"Sure." I smiled.

We walked to the feeding room which was adjacent to the cafeteria. The room was set up with numerous, separated cubicles – in an effort to offer privacy. A dark-haired Moroi woman greeted us at the entrance, flipping through her clipboard pages. She found what she needed and gestured for Lissa to follow. She gave me a puzzled look; I struggled in response and nodded my hair towards Lissa. She understood that I was here to keep her company and let me enter.

Dark haired led us to one of the cubicles towards the back of the room, where a plump middle-aged woman sat flipping through a magazine. She looked as if she waiting for a hair cut – rather than a vampiric bite. She glanced up at our approach; a wide smile crept on her face. I could see the dreamy, glazed-over look that most feeders had due to the rush. She was probably near the limit for her quota for the day – that's how high she looked. Recognizing Lissa, her smile grew wider.  
"Welcome back Princess."

The darkie left us, giving Lissa privacy to 'eat'. She moved closer to the feeder, sitting down on a chair beside the woman. I sensed a feeling of discomfort form Lissa – this is the first time in two years that she was feeding from a feeder – and not myself. The feeder however had no such reservation. An eager, excited look crossed her face - look of a junkie about to get her next fix. Quickly, she pivoted closer to Lissa. Eager much?

Disgust poured over me. I know this used to be me – but I never _enjoyed_ it. I was simply fulfilling my job requirements – _they come first_. This disgust was an old instinct – one that had been drilled into from the age of five – just like _they come first_.

Feeders were fundamental for a Moroi's survival. They were humans who willingly volunteered to a regular blood source. Humans from the fringes of society who gave their whole lives to the secret vampiric world. How do feeders even find out about Moroi anyway? It wasn't has if we advertised positions for feeders in the local newsletters. Hmm…

Feeders were well cared for and given all the comforts they need. But overall – they were drug users, addicts to the addictive, intoxicating rush of vampiric endorphins. The salvia form each bite gave them pleasure – just like drugs. The Moroi – and guardians – looked down in this dependency, even though Moroi couldn't survive without them. The other option was to take victims by force – but Moroi were no strigoi. Hypocrisy at its finest.

The feeder titled her head back, lengthening her neck and exposing it for Lissa. Her skin was marked with dried blood and bite marks – reminders of the years she's been feeding. The infrequent feeding Lissa and I had done – had kept my neck clean – thanks God, The bite marks never lasted more than a day, if less.

Lissa's fangs grew larger in excitement as she leaned toward. The woman closed her eyes as the sharp incisors broke skin. She whimpered then moaned in pleasure. I shivered. _Disgusting_. I watched Lissa drink. There was no blood visible but I could imagine it. Red liquid leaving the circulatory system's cycle – leaving the body, only to be placed into another's.

Disgust peaked and it was hard not to control the feeling. Mentally, I scolded myself. _It keeps Lissa alive. _

I couldn't help but remember the bliss and rush of a vampire bite. Intoxicating, sensational.

Lissa finished within a minute or two, and we returned back to the commons. I dragged Lissa to the lunch line, "Now I eat."

The line was short, now that we only had 15 minutes of lunch left. I began to overload my plate with French fries, some rounded, bite-sized objects that looked vaguely like chicken nuggets and 4 chocolate-glazed donuts. My favourite.

Lissa only grabbed a yogurt. Moroi need food, but really had appetite after drinking blood.

"So how'd classes go?" I asked.

She struggled. Her face was bright with colour and life now – due to the blood. "Okay. Lot's of Stares. A lot of Stares. Lots of questions about where we were and why we left. Whispering. Rumours. Nothing we haven't experienced before." I pondered that last part, _so true_.

"Same here." I said. "No answers were given out by me though."

"Same."

The attendant check us out, and we walked towards the tables. I gave Lissa a sidelong glance. "You okay with that? They aren't bothering you, are they? Coz if they are. I swear to God, I will-"

"No-it's fine." She cut off my threats. The emotion coming through the bonf contradicted her words. Lissa was okay – for now.

"Tell me if you want out – its fine."

"Its fine Rose."

Lissa, knowing that I was searching the bond for any sign f serious discomfort, tried to change the subject by handing me her class schedule. I looked it over – hoping that all our afternoon classes were the same.

_1st Period Russian 2 _

_2nd Period American Colonial Literature_

_3rd Period Basic of Elemental Control _

_4th Period Ancient Poetry _

—_Lunch— _

_5th Period Animal Behaviour and Physiology _

_6th Period Advanced Calculus _

_7th Period Moroi Culture 4 _

_8th Period Slavic Art_

"Frikken Nerd." I said in disbelief. "If you were in stupid math like me, we'd have the same afternoon schedule." She laughed. "Russian? We already now French."

"Oui mais tout Moroi doivent apprendre le russe puisque c'est à part de notre culture"

Oh. Oui de désolé j'ai oublié. Pouvons nous échanger en arrière à l'anglais maintenant. Vous avez prouvé votre point."

"Kay."

"Wait – Basic of Elemental Control? Why are you in elemental basic? That's a sophomore class."

She eyed me. "Because senior take specialized classes."

We fell silent at that. All moroi wielded elemental magic. It was one of the things that differentiated living vampires from the undead – Strigoi. Magic was a gift. It was a part of their souls and connected them to the world.

A long time ago, Moroi used their magic openly averting natural disasters and helping with thinks like food and water production. They didn't need to do that much anymore, but the magic was still in their blood – passed down from their ancestors. It burned in them, making them want to reach out to the earth and use it. Academies like St. Vladimir's existed to help Moroi control the magic safely. Students also had to learn the rules that surrounded magic, rules that had been in place for centuries and were strictly enforced and followed.

All Moroi had a small ability in each element and when they got to be around our age, students 'specialized' when one element surpassed the others. The elements are earth, water, fire and air. Not specializing was like not going through puberty. Much like that horrible girly singer, Justin Bieber.

And Lissa…well, Lissa hadn't specialized yet.

"Désolé ma soeur." I apologised sincerely. This topic made her uncomfortable. "Is Ms. Carmack still teaching that? What she's say?"

"She says she's not worried. She thinks it'll come."

"Did you – did you tell her about-"

"No. Of course not." She shook her head.

We let the subject drop. It was on we thought a lot about, but rarely spoke about.

"Lissa!" came a nearby voice. Glancing over, we saw Natalie waving at us. Lissa and I exchanged looks. Natalie was sort of Lissa's cousin in the way Victor was her uncle, but we'd never hung out with her that much.

Lissa shrugged and headed in that direction. "Why not?"

"She's boring." I whinged.

I followed reluctantly. Natalie was nice but also one of the most uninteresting people I knew. Most royals at the school enjoyed a kind of celebrity statues – like I did – but Natalie had never fit in with that crowd. She was too plain, too uninteresting, too clueless.

Natalie's friend's eyed us indifferently, until they realised who we were. Their pupils dilated with curiosity, and excitement as we nearly. Natalie threw her tiny arms around us. Like Lissa, she had jade-green eyes, but her hair was jet black, like Victor's had been before his illness grayed it.

"You're back! I knew you would be! Everyone said you were gone forever, but I never believed that. I knew you couldn't stay away. Why'd you go? There are so many stories about why you left!" She prattled on and on and on like a frikkin broken record. Lissa and I exchanged glances again – no one never why we _really_ left.

"Camille said one of you got pregnant and went off to have an abortion, but I knew that couldn't be true. Someone else said you went off to hang out with Rose's mum, but I figured Ms Kirova and Daddy wouldn't have been so upset if you'd turned up there. Did you know we might get to be roommates? I was talking to…" On and on she chatted, flashing her fangs as she spoke. I smiled politely but after a couple of minutes I couldn't take it anymore.

"Pouvons-nous aller maintenant putain?" I said sharply to Lissa.  
"no y don' t jura - incluso si la otra gente don' t entiende" She counted a disapproving tone.

I mentally groaned.

I left Lissa alone to answer all of Natalie's stupid question until she asked a dangerous question.

"What'd you do for blood, Lissa."

**I know its not really a cliffe since you know what she says. But I might change that….**

**Now it's a cliffee.**

**I really need help with ideas that are not in the book. I want to differeate a bit.**

**Im tierd. Ive been writing this alllllll day.**

**Thank you,**

***30-40 reviews***

**Xxx. BH**

**TRANSLATIONS – FRENCH TO ENGLISH**

"_Oui mais tout Moroi doivent apprendre le russe puisque c'est à part de notre culture"_

Yes but all Moroi need to learn Russian since it's apart of our culture

_Oh. Oui de désolé j'ai oublié. Pouvons nous échanger en arrière à l'anglais maintenant. Vous avez prouvé votre point."_

Oh. Yes sorry I forgot. Can we switch back to English now. You proved your point

_Désolé ma soeur_

Sorry my sister.

"_Pouvons-nous aller maintenant putain?" _

Can we fucking go now?_  
"__no y don' t jura - incluso si la otra gente don' t entiende" _

No and don't swear if other people don't understand.

**Sorry if the translations are wrong – im not that good at French **


	9. Si vous n'avez pas

**I'm sad I didn't get lots of review last chappie. Please review and give me extra ideas so I can stray a bit from the original vampire academy.**

**Disclaimer - Va not mine.**

**ENjoy!**

_"What'd you do for blood Lissa?"_

Everyone at the table paused their conversations and turned towards Lissa and I. They regarded us seriously and questioningly, waiting patiently for our response. Lissa froze. _We didn't prepare for this question! Rose. Help! Oh God. What happens if they find out? _

"Oh, it's easy. Lissa was treated like a Queen when it came to blood. There are a lot of humans who want to do it, heaps of blood available at blood banks and there were feeders when we stayed with Yelena Guardov. Like I said, easy." I immediately jumped in, the lie coming effortlessly to my lips. Unlike Lissa, I had given this question a thought during the days we returned to the academy.

"Really?" asked one of Natalie's dorky friends, wide-eyed and mouth hanging open. "Humans _want_ to do it?"

So gullible.

"Yup. You find 'em at parties, clubs and stuff. They're all looking for a fix from _something_, and they don't really get that a vampire's doing it. Most are already _so_ wasted that they don't remember anyway. Don't forget the blood banks - all we had to do was walk in there, pretend to be picking up satchels for a hospital, leave and there's lunch for Lissa." I said the last part to try and focus the attention away from the humans. Lucky that none of these people had lived in the human world - feeding so very difficult with no feeders. I had tried to get blood from a blood bank for Lissa once - yeah didn't go very well. I ended up getting arrested for 'impersonating someone I'm not'. Lissa had to compel the guards to let me out. _Fun times_.

Back in the present, I simply struggled as if it was nothing at all.

"Yeah. I prefer the humans though - warm, fresh blood is better than the nasty cold stale blood in the packets." Lissa said, scrunching her nose in distaste as if she was remembering the horrible taste of cold blood. She acted so well - I would have believed her, if I wasn't on the run with her.

"Like I said, it's easy. Almost easier than with our own feeders."

Natalie and her nerdy friends accepted this easily and then launched into some other topic. Lissa secretly shot me a grateful look. _Thanks Rose._ She said through the bond.

Ignoring the conversation, once again, I glanced around the cafeteria - taking in all the old, familiar faces. Just by seeing where everyone sat, I could tell who people hanged around with and how power shifted socially within the school. Mason was sitting Cooley with a group of novices, he caught my eyes and I smiled. Near him, a group of stuck up royal Moroi sat, and laughed over something. Aaron and bitch doll sat there too.

"Hey Natalie." I said, turning around to face her. I interuppted the conversation so I ended up cutting her off. She didn't seem to notice or mind. "Who's the little bitch glued to Aaron?"

"Huh?"

"Aaron's new girlfriend." I cleared.

"Oh. Mia Rinaldi." I stared at her blankly. Who the hell was this _Mia_ girl?

"Who?"

"Don't you remember her?' She asked frowning.

"Should I? I only remember important people. Was she here when we left?"

"She's always been here," said Natalie. "She's only a year younger than us."

"Looks 12 if you ask me." I muttered quietly.

I shot Lissa a questioning look, who only struggled in response.

"Why is she so pissed off at us?" I asked. "Neither of us know her."

"I don't know." Natalie answered. "Maybe she's jealous about Aaron? She wasn't much of anybody when you guys left. She got really popular really fast. She isn't royal or anything, but once she started dating Aaron, she-"

"I get it." I interrupted. She rambled on too much. "It doesn't matter-"

My eyes lifted up from Natalie's face to the incoming person - Jesse Zeklos. He passed our table slowly, making eye contact with me. I liked flirting with Mason and most of the novices, but Jesse was like in a totally different category. He was in the 'serious fliriting' category. You flirted with the other guys simply for the sake and fun of flirting. You flirted with Jesse Frikken Zeklos in the hopes of getting semi-naked with him. He was a royal Moroi, and he was hot. So hot, he should have worn a warning: flammable sign. He grinned, walking closer to me.

"Hey Rose, welcome back." He said in his lovable, seductive voice. "You still breaking hearts?"

"Volunteering Zeklos?" I purred, unleashing my classic man-eater smile.

His grin widened at my interest. "Let's hang out sometimes and find out. If you ever get parole."

He walked away and I watched him admiringly. Natalie and her friends started at me in awe. I might not be a god in the Dimitri sense, but with this group - in this school - Lissa and I were worshipped. We were gods (or goddesses) - or at least former gods, making our way back up the ranks.

"Oh ma gawd." exclaimed one girl - lamely may I add. I didn't remember her name, nor did I want to know or remember it. "That was _Jesse_."

"Yes," I said dreamily as well as smugly. "It certainly was."

"I wish I looked like you." she added with a sigh, while all the other girls sighed in agreement.

All eyes fell on me. Techniquely, I was half-Moroi, but my looks were human. I'd blended in well amongst the humans - and they didn't really suspect anything different about me since they were too blinded by my 'goddess-like' looks. Here amongst the tall, pale, small chested and narrow hipped Moroi girls, certain features - meaning my huge breasts and well defined hips - stood out. My short and tanned complex also added to my uniqueness. I knew I was pretty, but to the hormonal male population - Moroi males in particular - my body was hot and sexy in a risque way. Dhampirs were an exotic conquest, a novelty all pig-headed Moroi wanted to 'try'.

It was ironic how dhampirs were considered better looking here. We were more of an allure here, because slender Moroi girls looked too much like skinny super runway models - who were very popular in the _human_world. Most humans could never read that 'ideal' skinniness, just like a Moroi never could have the same figure as me. Everyone wanted what she couldn't have. And at the moment, they wanted to look like me. I think having Rose clones would make people run and scream, as well as wanting to 'get to know me'. The teachers and guardians couldn't even handle one Rose - imagine millions. A Rose army.

Lissa snapped me out of my evil thoughts, telling me that it was time to go to class.

The day wasn't really eventful. Lissa and I sat together in all the classes that we had together and no one bothered us since they all know who I am and what I am capable off.

Slowly, gradually, they seemed to remember who we were, and the novelty—though not the intrigue—of our crazy stunt wore off.

"All right," I told her when classes finally ended. We stood outside the school, and I was fully aware that in doing so, I was already breaking the terms of my agreement with Kirova. "We're not staying here," I told her, looking around the campus uneasily. I'm going to find a way to get us out."

"You think we could really do it a second time?" Lissa asked quietly.

I stared at her for a minute to see if she really meant what she said. Had she lost faith in my awesomeness?

As if on cue, we burst into a fit of laughter.

"Hell Yes , Liss. Anything for you." I said seriously, after our laughter died down. Escaping would be a real bitch, now that all the guardian were told to keep an eye on me. But I can manage.

"You really would, wouldn't you?" She smiled, more to herself than to me, like she'd thought of something funny. "Of course you would. It's just, well. . ." She sighed. "I don't know if we should go. Maybe—maybe we should stay."

I blinked in astonishment. "What?" Not one of my more eloquent answers, but the best I could manage. I'd never expected this from her.

"I saw you, Rose. I saw you talking to the other novices during class, talking about practice. You miss that."

"It's not worth it," I argued. "Not if…not if

___you…_" I couldn't finish, but she was right. She'd read me. I ___had _missed the other novices. Even some of the Moroi. But there was more to it than just that. The weight of my inexperience, how much I'd fallen behind, had been growing all day.

"It might be better," she countered. I didn't say anything, until a brilliant idea popped into my head.

"If you don't want to leave, then I can make all the fun happen here." I smiled evilly. I knew she knew what I was thinking.

"No..." She groaned. "You'll get in trouble.

"I don't care." I said. "Round up heaps of people, take them to the woods at curfew. I'll steal some alcohol and let's PARTAE!"

**Sorry it's so short. I've been really busy enjoying my school holidays. We only get two weeks in Australia and I only have 6 days left.**

**Next chapter - the party and truth or dare, i never etc. If you have any more games tell me and please give me ideas for truth and dares etc. I stuck at funny stuf. **

**Please review. I'm begging you. Reviews make me right longer chapters and since I only got 13 last chapter - that's why this chappie is so short.**

***30 reviews***

**Xxx. Badass Hathaway**


	10. Party!

**Enjoy!**

**Sorry but this is un-beta-ed I was busy. :(**

**Disclaimer – VA not mine.**

**Badass Hathaway Chapter 10 – Party**

Now that I was in a happy mood – because of my _fantastic_ idea – I went to my room to get organised. Well, there really wasn't anything to organise. Lissa just had to ask people to come, and I had to steal some alcohol and bring my ipod and speakers for music. Simple.

I ransacked my wardrobe for something _suitable_ to wear. If the guardians didn't bring _all_ my clothes back from Portland, I was going to _kill_ them. After searching for a while, I found the perfect dress – if you could call it that.

I wore a black jersey tank top that _just _covered my ass and the material was _just_ thick enough so it wasn't see through. I found my multi studded heeled ankle boots and studded hat – so put them on. I also wore a black leather biker jacket – which I would later take off.

After finding my ipod and portable speakers, I went to find Lissa. She was in her room, getting ready. Liss looked _exactly_ like the princess she was. We looked like the complete opposite.

Where I wore black, she wore white. Lissa wore a beautiful Drache draped silk-blend dress, guess heels and various (expensive) jewellery. She really did look gorgeous.

"Wow Liss" I breathed.

"Really? Don't you think I'm _too_ dressed up?" She responded.

"Nope."

"Okay, so I invited practically everyone in our grade. Good enough?"

"That's awesome, take my ipod and speakers – I need to go _borrow_ some alcohol."

"Rose! _Borrowing_ means to _give back_. I'm pretty sure you have no intentions on giving it back."

"Your right. Either way, Mr Nagy isn't going to have any alcohol left after I raid his hide out."

Mr Nagy was known – by students and teachers – to be a drunk. We constantly stole his vodka off of him, and he just continued to hide his stash in different places. Of course, we always found the booze eventually.

We laughed for a bit, and then I left to find the hidden stash.

I entered the Moroi teacher dorms – somehow making no noise with my heels on – and searched for Mr Nagy's book. It wasn't hard to find, since I've been there numerous times before – and because it reeked of vodka.

Slowly opening the door, I surveyed the room. Good, he wasn't here. The first place I looked was the cabinet. Nope. Clothes drawer? Nope. Hmm…. Under the bed? Nope. Wait – Bathroom cabinet!

Bingo.

I took all 10 or so bottles and carefully placed them in the garbage bag I brought. Now, leaving with the bottles was going to be difficult.

I was walking past the window, when I heard noises from outside the door. _Shit. Shit. SHIT!_

He's back.

I waited a moment to see if he was actually coming into the room.

_Ching._

Metals keys banged against each other. His fiddling with his keys. He _must _be drunk if he doesn't realise that he left his room open. I searched for any hiding spaces. Nope. No such luck. Oh Shit.

Then it came to me. _The window._

It was like a pure beacon of light and hope. I swear I could even hear a chorus of "Hallelujah!" in the background.

I climbed out of the window, then realised that it was at least a 3 metre jump that I had to make, in heels, with glass bottles of liquor. FML.

Time to use those awesome ninja skills I've been practicing. I just hope I don't break my ankle – or worse, the bottles of vodka.

Fortunately, I landed swiftly with an unbroken ankle – and vodka. Thanks God the booze was safe, I don't know what I'll do if it broke.

Now for the party of the century.

It's been an hour since my impro party began and let me tell you, the party's just begun!

Usher's OMG bleared from the music speakers, causing the ground the vibrate from the intensity of the sound. The crowd reeked of a foul odour that was a mixture of vodka and sweat. Dozens of bodies moved together, against each other to the fast beat of the music. A few drunken teenagers stumbled around the place, trying their hardest not to trip over the red plastic cups and glasses that littered the long, overgrown grass. It was the ideal make shift party.

I myself have had a couple – well about… a lot – of alcohol but nothing could bring me down. I hold my liquor down good – drinking more than guys double my height and weight. Even though all the ethanol running through my blood system, my senses were still high – well in-between high and medium. I occasionally surveyed the area for anything out of place. Guardians, animals, drunks…strigoi. I highly doubted the last one would appear though.

Dancing to the beat of the music, I searched the bond and drunk from my cup. Lissa was hanging out with… Aaron. Ha! I knew she couldn't resist. They were 'catching up' and exchanging stories from the past, just simply taking a stroll down memory lane.

I was bored though. Consuming vodka and dancing wasn't enough to satisfy me. I needed…fun. Games. Hot making out sessions. Then it came to me.

I paused the music for a second, just to get everyone's attention. "WHO WANTSSSS TO PLAY SSSSOME GAMESSSSS!" I slurred. There were some cheers from some people while others just continued to drink. "FUN GAMESSS WITH ME OTHER THEREEE!" I said pointing to a place under a giant tree.

A couple of people dropped out of the crowd, came and joined me. I looked around at the circle. Liss, Aaron, Eddie, Meredith, Mason and a couple of other novices and Moroi that I knew joined the circle. To my _disappointment_, Mia didn't join. I would have _loved_ to give her a dare.

"Truthh or Daree!" I screamed. "Liss ask mee." I couldn't help slurring my words – in excitement as well as from the vodka.

"Okay Rose. Truth or D-"

"Dare Bitch." I interrupted. Lissa wasn't _nearly_ as drunk as me. He probably only had a couple of drinks.

"Hmm… okay let's see. I dare you to give Mason a lap dance." Lissa said.

"Easy. That's the best you can do Liss?" I teased. She struggled in response.

"Come on Mason Wason!" I said, sitting Eddie down in a chair.

"Okay _Rosie Posie." _I shot him a death glare that said 'watch it'.

'I like it' By Enrique Iglesias and Pitbull came on and I started my dare. I grinded against him, and shook my hair. Mason and I were only friends, but even he couldn't help enjoying it. His hands roamed up and down my body while I seductively danced and sang to the song.

After my dare, Mason and I sat back in the circle.  
'Hot Rose.' Lissa said through the bond and I smiled. 'He seams to like you. Do you like him?' I shook my hair and continued with the game.

"Hmm... Aaron truth or dare?" He must have seen the evil glint in my eyes when I said dare so he opted for truth.  
"Do you still love Lissa?" I said.  
He lowered his head in embarrassment. Lissa regarded him seriously and I smirked evilly. The moment of truth.  
"Yes." He breathed shyly.  
I searched the bond, and saw that Lissa was smiling in the inside, thinking about how cute Aaron looks like when he's shy. She totally needed get get back together with him.  
"Your too Aaron." I said, while taking a sip - no scull - from my cup. I needed a refill soon.  
"Okay." He began, his voice completely sober. "Lissa truth or dare?"  
Liss pondered this for a moment then answered, "Dare?" It sounded more like a question.  
"Um... I have no idea. I dare you to kiss Rose?"  
I laughed at that. Everyone thought we would back out from a lesbian kiss but Every party we have been to ad played truth or dare - this dare had always came up.  
"Cons on babe." I said to Liss with a mock seductive voice. Through the bond, I could hear her thoughts - not again.  
My lips touched hers and we responded actively for a minute and pulled away. We've done this too many times.  
"Okay, I'm officially sick of this game. New suggestions?"  
"How about I never?" Mason said smirking.  
I groaned.  
I hated that game because I always lost. Everything that people haven't done - I have done. If the game worked backwards - I would be queen.  
"Fine. We play with vodka shots."  
Most people left, saying that they were to smashed to drink more.  
I took out enough plastic shot cups so that Me, Liss, Mason, Meredith and Eddie had ten each.  
"Person who has the most shots left wins. One shot per thing done."  
Lissa went first.  
"I have never..." Then she looked at me, smirking. "Made out with a collage kid." That's the best she can do?  
I was the only way to take a shot.  
Eddie went next.  
"I have never had sex."  
Everyone drank except for me. Puzzled questions were thrown at me.  
"Hey! I still got some morals."  
"Some." I heard someone say.  
"Just continue."  
Mason went next.  
"I have never kissed a girl."  
Everyone drank.  
"I have never been punched by Rose."  
Everyone grabbed their cups, "More than once dude." Mason said and everyone drank.  
I laughed.  
"I have ever driven a car."  
"I have never been suspended."  
"I have never skipped class."  
"I had never cheated on someone."  
On and on the game went until finally we called it quits.  
When we finished these were the scores:  
Me-0  
Lissa-7  
Mason-5  
Eddie-5  
Meredith-6  
What a surprise the angel won. She always won.  
"Hmm... What about seven minutes in heaven?" I suggested, raising my eyebrows.  
"We need more people though."  
I stood up, nearly tripping over a vodka bottle in the process - I stopped the music again.  
"Anyone up for seven minutes in heaven?"  
Some people joined us and we all sat in a circle. To my enjoyment, Jesse was there. I hope I got to be locked in a closet with him.  
"Ok. We spin the bottle, and pick to people. Those people get to be locked in ... The cabin over there," I said pointing to some old worn down cabin, "for seven minutes. No more no less."  
We begun.  
Lissa and Aaron were locked in the cabin - and through the bond, I could tell they were making out passionately. Good on her. That bitch doll - Meg? Min? Oh, Mia - couldn't even keep a guy.

They came out and the bottle spinned. Yes! It landed on me.

_Jesse Jesse Jesse._

I silently prayed.

The bottle continued to spin past Lissa, Mason, Eddie, Aaron and then finally on…Jesse.

I smiled my man eater smile calmly– but on the inside I was jumping up and down dancing and praying.

I was about to drag him off when I said a flicker of movement to my left.

I turned around quickly.

Shadows.

Uniforms.

_Guardians._

Oh Fuck.

**Sorry for the long wait – I've been real busy.**

**Please review and tell me if you want:**

**Rose gets busted and has to spend her day with Dimitri as punishment.**

**Rose grabs Lissa and hides, leaving everyone else to get busted.**

**Please Vote a or b.**

***30 reviews***

**Xxx. Badass Hathaway**


	11. Pris

**eyyy**

**Before you complain about Rose's odd behaviour in this chapter – Rose _hates_ Dimitri for taking Lissa and her. Soon there will be a big turn around but for now… roll with the hate.**

**That's why she either calls him Belikov or Comrade (rarely Dimitri)**

**And as for the vote from last chappie. I combined them both because the scores were pretty close.**

_They came out and the bottle spinned. Yes! It landed on me._

_Jesse Jesse Jesse._

_I silently prayed._

_The bottle continued to spin past Lissa, Mason, Eddie, Aaron and then finally on…Jesse._

_I smiled my man eater smile calmly– but on the inside I was jumping up and down dancing and praying._

_I was about to drag him off when I said a flicker of movement to my left._

_I turned around quickly._

_Shadows._

_Uniforms._

_Guardians._

_Oh Fuck._

**Stuck with _Belikov_**

The guardians were nearing closer and closer. Shit. I don't want Lissa to get into trouble on our first day back! Damn it!

I grabbed a half drunk, half sober Lissa and dragged her away. _What th-? _She said through the bond, and then stopped as soon as she saw the serious expression on my face.

"What is it Rose?"

"Guardians."

Understanding crossed her face and she willingly let me drag her in the opposite direction of the party. We walked really slowly because Lissa is a cheap drunk and was gonna spew any moment now. The rush of her surroundings was too much to bear with the amount of Vodka she consumed.

We were only moving on an average of one metre per minute. Damn Lissa and her inability to register after getting semi drunk.

Suddenly, the music got cut out, follow by loud groans. _Shit. I forgot to take my ipod dock and ipod from the party!_

Liss and I hesitated for a moment. The guardians are nearer.

"Shit. Liss. _Hurry Up._"

_Sorry. I'm … drunk_. She said hopelessly through the bond.

No shit, Sherlock.

I heard any yells in the background. The guardians were breaking up the party, confiscating _my_ alcohol and telling everyone off. _Fun_.

I think the guardians can't wait for one of us to throw a party, because they get to break it up and keep the alcohol for themselves.

Lissa and I were still getting nowhere in our getaway. It was _rare_ times like these that I _actually disliked_ Lissa. Just a bit.

A minutes pasted. Okay. That's it.

I grabbed Lissa, for once not caring if she was okay and dragged her further into the bushes. Dizziness crept through the bond – but I did my best to block it all out.

Suddenly, I felt like I was being watched. I stopped.

"Rose, What the he-"

Lissa stopped as soon as she saw what I saw. A shadow.

A six foot seven silhouette.

Shit.

_Belikov._

"Going anywhere Rosemarie?" He asked his Russian accent thicker because of his anger. Damn. He was mad. And when I say mad, I mean _mad_.

"Comrade! Nice to see you but… Liss and I… you know… gotta go. Bye." I tried to run past him with a stumbling Lissa but he caught my arm and yanked me back. Hard, may I say.

He crossed his arms tightly and raised his eye brow coolly. Cool. I'm so frikkin jealous of him at the moment. I've always wanted to do that!

"Rosemarie…" He warned.

"Belikov…" I mocked.

Lissa shot me a hard look that said don't start. And me? I wasn't in the mood for betting busted.

"Princess. You may leave. I need to speak with Rosemarie." Dimitri said politely to Lissa then turned back to me. Lissa was hesitant to leave but when I smiled and gestured for her to go, she left.

_Good Luck Rose._

"Rosemarie. Follow me." He said sternly and turned around sharply.

"It's Rose you bastard."

He turned around just as sharp as before and death stared me.

"Follow me and be quiet." He hissed through gritted teeth. _Boy I piss him off easily…_

I stalked after him. He eventually led me to the gym where he let me in and closed the door after him. _Probably to sound proof his screams when he tells me off._

"Rosemarie-"

"Rose." I cut him off. I was _not_ taking his shit. I don't care if he was my _mentor_ or a _guardian_. I was pretty much an equal with my fighting ability. _Don't Rosemarie me, Belikov_.

"Rose." He sighed. "I am _very_ disappointed."

"For what? Having fun?" I argued.

"For breaking pretty much all the school rules." He stated.

"Breaking all the school rules?" I scoffed. "Enlighten me comrade."

He glared at the use of the nick name "Comrade" but otherwise continued with his 'bitch Rose out' session.

"Running away from the academy for two years for starters." He scolded.  
"You don't even know me and …Hey! That was two years ag-"  
"Throwing a wild, out of hand party with illegal, underage drinking and male and female interaction." He continued.  
Damn. He had me there.  
"Dress code, Disrespecting a guardian and mentor-"  
"Wait? Dress code? What's wrong with what I'm wearing? I'm wearing clothes! It's not as if I'm running around the place, naked!"  
"I'll pretend you didn't say what is wrong with what you're wearing." He spat.  
"What? Calling me slut?"  
He glared at me.  
"Influencing the last Dragomir Princess to drink party and run away with you-"  
"Hold up! I didn't influence Lissa! She's got her own mind!" This guy has some seriously fucked up information source.  
"Regardless, you have broken many rules and will be punished accordingly."  
"More punishments? You might as well send me to prison."  
That earned me another death glare.  
I sighed.  
"Fine. Lay it on me Comrade."  
"2 extra hours of training and community service."  
I gaped. C-community service? I do not do community service.  
"Community service? Who the hell do you think I am? A frikkin volunteer worker?"  
"You will meet me at the school's record vault in half an hour. No later. End of story."

*********************************

40 minutes later. (Yeah. I was ten minutes late...)

I was dressed in short, black satin shorts, white scooped neck tank top, short sleeved leather jacket, black leather heels and to top of my look – a black skinny tie. I looked like Taylor Momsen from Gossip Girl – only I looked better. **(A/N Outfit on Profile)**

I hope this was violating the school's dress code, _Dimitri._  
After our little argument, I just found another reason to hate that hot Russian. Yes, I hate him - but anyone with eyes can see that he is _sex on legs._ Sometimes I don't know if I show death glare him or stare dreamily at him.  
I entered the school's record vaults, which was located a couple of doors down from Kirova's office. So naturally I knew my way. 

The school vaults were basically all the school records from now – and before the computer era. Paper files were still the most efficient way before the file could be added to and portably transferred to guardians if need be – but seriously? Who uses paper and pen when computers are around? Another reason why vampires continue to confuse me.

I met Dimitri at the front doors. He frowned at my lateness.

"Dress code appropriate?" I asked teasingly while gesturing to my clothes.

He sighed and walked away, muttering something in Russian. Okay…

I followed him into the vaults where he led me to the Moroi students section.

"Today, we will be organising the Moroi files into groups-"

"Groups? What the hell?" He has got to be kidding me.

"Yes Groups Rose. Specialization and gender. Go."

_What there really a point in organising the files?_ I think he was running out of punishments for me.

I groaned and picked up the first file.

**_Zack Conta 1978 Water._**

This is gonna take a _loooong_ time.

I threw some water using males into a pile and was about to pick up another when a file caught my attention. I picked it up and began to read.

**_Diana Dupesov 1983 No Specialization_.**

**Ohhhh CLiffeeeee. **

**Another non specialised person. Can they discover more about Liss and her non specialization?**

**Next Chapter: Discovering more about the 'non specilization' and more detention time with Dimitri. **

**PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

**Xxx. Badass Hathaway**


	12. Punis

**Hey! AAnother Chapter!**

**This is un-betaed coz I was _extremely_ busy. Sorry so grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes. **

**Disclaimer – Va not mine. Nor is the characters. *cry***

**Enjoy!**

_"Today, we will be organising the Moroi files into groups-"_

"Groups? What the hell?" He has got to be kidding me.

"Yes Groups Rose. Specialization and gender. Go."

What there really a point in organising the files? I think he was running out of punishments for me.

I groaned and picked up the first file.

Zack Conta 1978 Water.

This is gonna take a loooong time.

I threw some water using males into a pile and was about to pick up another when a file caught my attention. I picked it up and began to read.

Diana Dupesov 1983 No Specialization.

...

No Specialization.  
Just like Lissa.  
Lissa.

Oh My God.

This file could have the answer to Lissa's abilities - and the reason why she hasn't specialized.  
I was overly curious. Even though reading was boring and I absolutely hated it - I had to read the file. _For Lissa._  
I glanced over my shoulder quickly to see where Dimitri was. I didn't want him to see me reading this person's file because then he'll go off on me about invasion of privacy and slacking off from my punishment. Luckily, he was busy reading a book way over in the other side of the room. From closer inspection, I saw that it was a western novel.  
_I really need to find a perfect time to give him shit about his cowboy fascination._  
I quickly averted my undivided attention back to - what at the time was - the most important bunch of paper and words.

Wordlessly, I opened the file without making noise.  
The first page was just background information like parents, siblings, date of birth etc. I skim read it, just in case there was hidden information about her unique non-specializing case.  
I slowly turned the page, making sure not to make any noises that would alert Dimitri.  
The second page was about her schooling life and classes. I briskly scanned the page for anything hinting about specializing or elements.

**Elementary Basic.**

_Bingo._  
The Basics of the Elements was a sophomore class, designed to help younger students find their elementary powers. Seniors took specialized classes according to their element.  
Lissa hasn't specialized so she took the sophomore class, regardless of her age - just like Diana Dupesov.  
The information told me that through her schooling career, she did not achieve specialization but successfully maintained a high than average control over all the elements.  
Hmm. So far_ exactly _like Lissa.  
Diana had some weird, unexplainable abilities - _again_, like Lissa - that were unheard of.  
She had really good compulsion, better than most; something about her just made people automatically like her and she could see auras.  
_Auras?_

Never heard of Auras… Liss definitely didn't have this _skill_. Seeing Auras sounds like some sort of witchy, gypsy thing people say to scam money out of others.  
A fore note on the file explained to me that Auras were fields of colour that surrounded people, and changed colour according to a person's mood and feelings.  
_Freaky._

Then again, I could sense when Strigoi were near. Healing was even freakier.

I continued to skim read through the rest of the file and found nothing useful. Nothing explained Lissa's abilities or our bond.  
How _helpful._  
My mood just plummeted from ecstatic to shitty.  
This was the one chance of finding out much needed information and I failed. What kind of guardian was I? Physically good but ... I couldn't help but feel sorry for failing Lissa. She and I both needed info - her more importantly - and I couldn't find anything useful.

_Stupid non-reliable piece of shit._ I threw the file across the room in frustration.  
Sighing, I continued to sort the stupid files, keeping an eye out for any more 'non-specializer'.  
_No such luck._  
After what seemed like hours (and probably was) I finally managed to file 40 years worth of records into the categories I was given.  
My arms were aching from moving the folders from one place to another.  
_That's what I get for getting punished on the second day I came back._

I stood up and stretched. My body felt so uncomfortably rigid after sitting on the floor for a couple of torturous hours.

_How the hell did Dimitri stay entertained for that long?_

Turning around, I got my answer.

_Western Novel._

He was engrossed with the book. His eyes were focused and wide as he read each sentence. I sneakily crept up behind him. I put my head over his shoulder and whispered in his ear;

"Why do you _read_ these, Comrade?" I had a joking manner to my voice. Dimitri and I didn't have to be constantly ripping out each other's throats. Right?  
He closed the book but kept his thumb in to mark the page. He saw my light, teasing behaviour and gave me a half smile.  
Oh my God. That _smile_. It lit up the boring dim-lit room. Hell, that brilliant smile made the ancient spider webs look like colourful streamers! I _melted_ at the sight of those pearly whites…  
At least I was _trying_ to make conversation. I really did want to be friends with him.

"Some people read books for _fun_." He teased.  
A joke from Dimitri Belikov? Badass, serious, anti-social god, Dimitri Belikov? _I die a happy woman._

"Hey, watch the dig." I answered and smiled back at him. "And I do read books. I read them to solve mysteries that threaten my best friend's life and sanity. I don't think reading this cowboy stuff is saving the world like I do."  
_Yeah. I just read that file to help Lissa didn't I? What's these cowboy books gonna help with?_

I grabbed the book out of his hands and began fiddling with it, gazing at the cover. The cover shows an illustration of a cowboy on his horse, spinning a lasso above his head.

_Stereotypic. Yet True. _

"Like any book, it's an escape. And there's something… mm, I don't know. Something appealing about the Old West. No rules. Everyone just lives by their own code. You don't have to be tied down by others' ideas of right and wrong in order to bring justice."

Wow. That's the most I've ever heard him say. He had a dreamy glint in his eyes when he said _No rules. Bring Justice._

I laughed. "Wait. I thought _I_ was the one who wanted to break rules."

His smile grew bigger. _I swear I'm going to faint._

"I didn't say I _wanted_ to. Just that I can see the appeal."

I can't believe _Dimitri_ and _I _were joking around like good friends.

"You can't fool me, comrade. You want to put on a cowboy hat and keep lawless Bank robbers in line."

I don't even though him at all and I can see why he reads these books.

"No time. I have enough trouble keeping you in line. My second day on the job and its already proved difficult."

_Comfortable. Easy._ Who knew we could have such an effortless conversation? Who knew Dimitri Belikov had a _conversational_ side? I smiled. _I should enjoy this moment while its lasts._

But I knew our teasing chat was too good to be true. As fast as he could turn into a fun person – Dimitri snapped back into his _mentor_ mode. _Bi-polar?_ _A robot_? Who knows…?

"Have you finished your work?" He asked seriously. Internally, I sighed. After one minute, I already missed the other side of Dimitri I saw.

"Yes." I said.

"All of it?"

"Isn't that implied?"

"Rose…"

"Yes!" I screamed in frustration. I didn't have to say I was finished 10 times before he believed me.  
I was amazed how Dimitri could change so quickly. We were joking around like friends not only a minute ago! And now he's back to being the bastard that dragged me back to the academy.

Already, I could see we will have a complicated relationship.

After he checked on the sorting to see that I _actually_ did it, he declared that part of my punishment complete. Now, for the extra training. _Fun_. What more can I learn? I already know every physical move.

As he and I walked away from the records vaults and to the gym, I felt worry through the bond. _Worry_? Liss was _worrying_. Damn it. What happened now? I knew we should have ran away again while we had the chance. The worry wasn't at an alarming level – but it was still noticeable amongst other emotions. Confusion. Nostalgia. Fear. Anticipation. Strong and powerful, they flooded into me. The familiar, unwanted feeling of getting sucked out of my body and into another overcame me.

"Shit." Was the last thing I said as I got pulled in.

It was exactly like what happened on the plan to the academy. Liss's emotions grew so strong and overwhelming that I had no other choice but to unfortunately experience them with her.

Lissa walked slowly around the commons, towards the small Russian Orthodox Chapel that served most of the school's religious needs. Many students weren't religious, but most were either forced by parents to attend regular mass services, or some actually enjoyed going. Lissa had always attended mass regularly. Not me.  
I had a standing arrangement with God: I'd agree to believe in him – barely – so long as He let me sleep in on Sundays.

Liss went inside. I could feel she wasn't there to pray though. She had another purpose for coming to church. She glanced around. Father Andrew – the old Moroi priest – wasn't conducing Mass or anything at the moment. Worshippers weren't there either. The place was empty.  
She crept through a doorway in the back of the chapel, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching her.  
Liss climbed a narrow set of creaky stair up to the attic. I had to admire her sneakiness. She didn't get caught, nor did anyone see her – if anyone _actually was_ at church.

I hadn't known until the moment Lissa entered the attic that this used to be a regular retreat for her. I could feel the sense of familiarity as she remembered at the times she escaped the hustle and bustle of campus by coming to this little room.  
The anxiety in her eased as she familiarized herself with the place she hadn't visited for two years. She climbed up into the window seat and leaned her head back against its side, momentarily entranced by the silence and the light.

Moroi could stand some sunlight, unlike strigoi, but had to limit their exposure. Sitting here, she could almost pretend she was in the sun, protected by the glass's dilution of the rays.  
_Breathe, just Breathe._ She told herself. _It'll be okay. Rose will take care of everything._  
She believes that passionately, likes always and relaxed further.  
I smiled at the confidence she had in me.  
She was lost in her trail of thought.

Then a low voice spoke from the darkness.

"You can have the academy, but not the window seat."  
She sprang up, heart pounding. I shared her anxiety. As soon as I saw the face of the person who scared Lissa, I will rip them into pieces. I was ready to pull out of her head any second now – but her strong emotions kept me in her mind.

She looks around frantically. "Who's there?"  
_I would like to know too._

A moment later, a shape rose from behind a stack of crates, just outside her field of vision. The figure slowly stepped forward, out of the darkness and into the dim light. Familiar features materialized. Messy black hair. Pale blue eyes. A perpetually sardonic smirk.

_Christian Ozera._

Now I wanted to pull out of Lissa's head more than anything – and bash the living daylights out of this creep.

"Don't worry." He said. "I won't bite. Well, at least not in the way you're afraid of." He chuckled at his own lame joke. _That's his idea of a joke?_

She certainly didn't find it amusing – neither did I. She had completely forgotten about Christian. SO had I.

No matter what happened in our secret vampiric world, a few basic truths about vampires remained the same.

_Moroi_ were _alive_. _Strigoi_ were _undead_.  
_Moroi_ were _mortal_. _Strigoi_ were _immortal_.  
_Moroi_ were _born_. _Strigoi_ were _made_.

And there were two ways to make a strigoi. Strigoi could forcibly turn humans, dhampirs or Moroi with a single bite. Moroi tempted by the promise and thrill of immortality could become Strigoi by choice if they purposely killed another person while feeding. Doing that was consider dark and twisted, the greatest of all sins (being a blood whore second). This was against Moroi way of life and nature itself.  
Moroi who chose this dark path lost their ability to connect with the elemental magic and powers of the world. They lost their connection to the Earth. To life. That is why they could no longer go into the sun.

This is what happened to Christian Ozera's parents.

They were _strigoi_.

**Whoa. Longest chapter in _a while_. Sorry for the late update. I am _extremely_ busy unfortunately. You American kids have it easy. You're on holidays!  
I, unfortunately, need to be confined into a classroom for six hours a day. **

**Please review! I'm begging you. I've hardly been getting any reviews!**

**Xxx. Badass Hathaway.**


	13. Rose Hathaway Enchantee

** _OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG_**

**An update? BADASS IS BACK!**

**I've got heaps of work and stuff so yeah, I couldn't update. I'm supposed to be doing English Homework now, but this is more important. :)**

**So. How is everyone? I'M SO FRIKKEN PUMPED.**

**1 day. 10 hours. 4 minutes. Well. At least in the country I'm from. hehehehe.**

**I can't wait!**

**If anyone wants more info on Last Sacrifice and The Vampire Diaries and other stuff. Follow me on tumblr? http:/dancingupastorm(dot)tumblr(dot)com/ (just replace (dot) with .)**

**Again, I am so SORRY for not updating. i WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE NOW THAT I HAVE COMPLETED ONE OF MY STORYIES - SOMEONE WOKE UP FROM THE WRONG SIDE OF THE BED...**

**Check out my other stories?**

**THANKS!**

**Disclaimer - As much as it pains me, I unfortunately do NOT own anything to do with Vampire Academy. VA is all credited to Richelle Mead!**

**_Recap:_**

**_"Shit." Was the last thing I said as I got pulled in._**

**_It was exactly like what happened on the plan to the academy. Liss's emotions grew _****_so strong and overwhelming that I had no other choice but to unfortunately experience them with her._**

**_Lissa walked slowly around the commons, towards the small Russian Orthodox Chapel that served most of the school's religious needs. Many students weren't religious, but most were either forced by parents to attend regular mass services, or some actually enjoyed going. Lissa had always attended mass regularly. Not me.  
I had a standing arrangement with God: I'd agree to believe in him – barely – so long as He let me sleep in on Sundays._**

**_Liss went inside. I could feel she wasn't there to pray though. She had another purpose for coming to church. She glanced around. Father Andrew – the old Moroi priest – wasn't conducing Mass or anything at the moment. Worshippers weren't there either. The place was empty.  
She crept through a doorway in the back of the chapel, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching her.  
Liss climbed a narrow set of creaky stair up to the attic. I had to admire her sneakiness. She didn't get caught, nor did anyone see her – if anyone actually was at church._**

**_I hadn't known until the moment Lissa entered the attic that this used to be a regular retreat for her. I could feel the sense of familiarity as she remembered at the times she escaped the hustle and bustle of campus by coming to this little room.  
The anxiety in her eased as she familiarized herself with the place she hadn't visited for two years. She climbed up into the window seat and leaned her head back against its side, momentarily entranced by the silence and the light._**

**_Moroi could stand some sunlight, unlike strigoi, but had to limit their exposure. Sitting here, she could almost pretend she was in the sun, protected by the glass's dilution of the rays.  
Breathe, just Breathe. She told herself. It'll be okay. Rose will take care of everything.  
She believes that passionately, likes always and relaxed further.  
I smiled at the confidence she had in me.  
She was lost in her trail of thought._**

**_Then a low voice spoke from the darkness._**

**_"You can have the academy, but not the window seat."  
She sprang up, heart pounding. I shared her anxiety. As soon as I saw the face of the person who scared Lissa, I will rip them into pieces. I was ready to pull out of her head any second now – but her strong emotions kept me in her mind._**

**_She looks around frantically. "Who's there?"  
I would like to know too._**

**_A moment later, a shape rose from behind a stack of crates, just outside her field of vision. The figure slowly stepped forward, out of the darkness and into the dim light. Familiar features materialized. Messy black hair. Pale blue eyes. A perpetually sardonic smirk._**

**_Christian Ozera._******

**_Now I wanted to pull out of Lissa's head more than anything – and bash the living daylights out of this creep._**

**_"Don't worry." He said. "I won't bite. Well, at least not in the way you're afraid of." He chuckled at his own lame joke. That's his idea of a joke?_**

**_She certainly didn't find it amusing – neither did I. She had completely forgotten about Christian. SO had I._**

**_No matter what happened in our secret vampiric world, a few basic truths about vampires remained the same._**

**_Moroi_********_were alive. Strigoi were undead.  
Moroi were mortal. Strigoi were immortal.  
Moroi were born. Strigoi were made._**

**_And there were two ways to make a strigoi. Strigoi could forcibly turn humans, dhampirs or Moroi with a single bite. Moroi tempted by the promise and thrill of immortality could become Strigoi by choice if they purposely killed another person while feeding. Doing that was consider dark and twisted, the greatest of all sins (being a blood whore second). This was against Moroi way of life and nature itself.  
Moroi who chose this dark path lost their ability to connect with the elemental magic and powers of the world. They lost their connection to the Earth. To life. That is why they could no longer go into the sun._**

**_This is what happened to Christian Ozera's parents._**

**_They were strigoi_**

**_*-3-*_**

Oh well. _Used_ to be until some kickass guardians busted in their house and killed him. Rumour has it that Christian was there to witness his parent's death. Poor messed up child.

But _that_ was beside the point.

Lissa – _royal princess Moroi and last of her bloodline –_was alone in a room was a _dangerous strigoi wannabe_. If I wasn't stuck with Dimitri, I would run over there and get her. Wait- who said I _had_ to stay with Dimitri?

With a forceful mental push, I was out of Lissa's mind and back into my own. Glancing around, I noticed Dimitri staring at me, weirdly. Worry clouded his vision and confusion masked his face. Got to admit – those emotions looked _sexy_ on him. Pulling out of my teenage thoughts, I surveyed the area for the quickest escape route.

The room was small, only a door and two windows made it actually look like a room. My only chance of escape was to somehow distract Dimitri and jump through on of the open windows. The major problem? _Distracting Dimitri_.

Yeah, I could think of a couple of _inappropriate_ ways of distracting him but he being the tough, stoic, badass guardian made my powers of Rose compulsion useless. Damn, this was hard.

Dimitri soon stopped looking at me when he came to the conclusion that I was alright. I busied myself was tacking folders while a brilliant plan came to mind. I had to think quickly. Who knew was Christian and Lissa were up to?

After a minute of panic thinking, I decided a simple _hey-Dimitri-look-over-there_ plan might be my only chance.

Dimitri was sitting cross-legged in the far left corner of the room – nowhere near any windows. If I planned this right, I would have just enough time to fly out the window and heroically save the princess from the dragon.

I called upon all the courage in my body and prepared myself for the diversion.

"Hey Comrade." I called out. No answer.

"Comrade?" Still no answer.

"Far out. Dimitri?"

"Yes?" _Smartass_.

"Can you look over in the Moroi box for…" I racked my brain for a fake name. "Claire Gujac."

Dimitri went over to the box, his back turned away from me, and flicked through the files. As soon as he was busied, I sprinted for the window as fast as I could.

_Yes_. I thought. _I made it. I'm gonna save Lissa._

I kicked my feet off the floor and dived out the window. Only, I didn't make it.

My body was halfway out of the window when I felt two soft hands locked around my waist. The hands dragged me back inside and I was thrown against the floor. I felt myself being pinned down. I looked above and found myself drowning the bottomless brown pits of Dimitri's eyes.

"_Merde." _I swore.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow in amusement as he watched me struggle against his weight.

"How?" I asked.

"Well. As soon as you said 'Claire Gujac' I knew something was up. I recall hearing that name before. Then I remembered where. Guardian Alto and Petrov met some French girls when looking for you two. One of them was called "Claire Gujac'. I guess the French girl was you."

A dazzling, 1000-watt smile light up his words.

"Still doesn't explain how you knew I was going to jump out the window."

"I just _know_ how much you _love_ sorting out files. And the window was the only way out of the room."

_"__putain tuteur" _I swore again.

"What are you saying?" He asked. "I always hear you speaking another language. Your mother's Scottish and your dad's apparently Turkish. Yet the language you keep speaking sounds nothing like that. What is it? Spanish? Italian? French?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I replied.

He groaned. The groan ricocheted through his chest cavity, vibrating and spreading to my chest. It was then that I realised what kind of position we were in.

I was sprawled across the floor and Dimitri was on top of me. We were so close.

I looked into his eyes. Why did I get so comfortable around him when I hated him? He captured me and Lissa brought us back to this hellhole and now he was restricting me from saving Lissa!

Pushing his chest back, I threw him off him.

"I hate you." I told him, acid leaking off every word.

He looked taken aback. I think he thought I had actually forgotten about everything he had done in the past couple of days.

"Rose. I get that you're upset that I brought you and the princess back to the academy, but it was necessary. For the next year, we're going to be working together so I think we should at least come to an understanding. How about we start over?" He proposed.

I thought about it. I hated this guy but …. There was something about him that made me want to be friends with him. What's wrong with me? I can never make up my mind. It's like I have uncontrollable mood swings. Bi-polar much?

I nodded slowly, cautious about my actions.

"Great." Dimitri gave me a small, encouraging smile. "My name is Guardian Dimitri Belikov. Nice to meet you."

I smiled and enveloped my small hand in his.

"Rose Hathaway. _Enchantee."_

**_*-3-*_**

Later that day, after my punishment, I went off to see Lissa about our "dragon problem."

When I had asked her why she was hanging out with the dragon, she didn't understand until I explained it to her. She laughed to no end when I told her that Christian (who had specialise in fire) was the ferocious dragon who had captured the Princess and I was like the knight with a shiny stake courageously going out of her way to free the princess from the wrath of the evil fire breathing lizard.

Yes, I do have an over-active imagination that tends to frighten people.

After her little laughing fit, she told me that Christian was okay.

"Okay? Seriously. The guy might as well be strigoi! Antisocial, creepy, emo, vampire. That just screams _I-vant-to-suck-your-blood_!"

"No. His not like that. He's just… misunderstood. His parents are dead; it took a big toll on him."

So that's why she was defending him. Both had lost their parents in terrible accidents. Maybe she felt like they were on the same page? Or…

"Wait- you're not like _into_ him? Are you?"

"What! No Rose. Not everyone thinks like you. "

Ouch. That stung. True, I had a reputation of hanging out with guys and shit but she knew nothing ever happened.

_"__Ce n'est pas vrai!"  
"Désolé" _She replied.

"Anyway. Why did you do with Christian? Did you like seriously hang out with him? In the church attic?"

"You saw that. Of course you did." She whispered to herself. "Nah we just talked and stuff. And… and…" She hesitated, fighting a mental battle.

I searched her mind, growing impatient. I saw everything that happened last night. Christian's lame jokes, then hanging out, the rumours his heard and…

"He knows about our …" I looked around to see that lots of people were around us. "_le sang _arrangement?"

"You know I _détesté _it when you do that. But, yeah he knows. It wasn't my fault. He… guessed and I was too taken aback to come up with a lie."

"_Putain!_ _Merde! Salope!"_

_"_Rose!" Lissa screamed. She hated it when I swore, and absolutely despised it when I swore in French. "Why ruin such a beautiful language with such horrible words?" She would say.

"Sorry _mum_."

She shook her head and laughed. Glancing at her watch she gasped softly.

"What?"

"You're going to be late for training – again! Hurry up!"

I laughed. "_Au revoir_!"

**_*-3-*_**

**Translations English and French**

Merde. Shit

putain tuteur Fucking Guardian

Enchantee Pleased to meet you.

Ce n'est pas vrai! That's not true!

Désolé Sorry.

détesté Hate

Putain! Merde! Salope! Fuck. Shit. Bitch.

A! Good Bye

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	14. Je vous observe

**Sorrryyyyyy! I SUCK. I know.  
This chapter follows the storyline of the original VA a lot but It is completely necessary for later chapters. You'll see why!**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to the awesome Richelle Mead (who I love for creating Dimitri) and it doesn't belong to me at all. :(**

**Un betaed coz I was busy.  
Read my one-shots and other stories. **

**http:/ so beautiful it hurts . tumblr . com (my tumblr for VA no spaces)**

**REVIEW!**

-BH-

Training with Dimitri went well, especially now that we were friends. I didn't mouth him off, I didn't ignore him and I didn't mimic him like I normally did.  
I actually paid attention and learnt some useful tips on solo guarding. My stamina has also increased because he made me run laps.  
I felt comfortable with him now and he loosened up around me.  
While training, my mind was somewhere else though. I was thinking about Lissa and Christian. It didn't like them hanging out at all. He was a strigoi-wannabe. If he thinks Lissa is gonna be his victim or something, he's got another thing coming.  
As much as I hated that they were hanging out together, a brilliant idea formed in my mind…  
"You. Want to go to Sunday Mass?" Kirova said, once again. "You."  
"Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?" This has been going on for the past 20 minutes. The only way I could spent time with Lissa, when I am not breaking my house arrest, is church. Good plan, huh?  
"Isn't your mum atheist?"  
"And my dad's probably Muslim. I found… Jesus when I was on the run. You can't judge me."  
"I still find it hard to believe." A sly smile crept onto her lips. "Okay, Rosemarie. So you found Jesus. Tell me, what religion do you follow?"  
Shit. She got me there. Time for improvisation.  
"You don't need to follow a certain religion to worship our Lord."  
"Yes, I know that. But you do have a religion, don't you?"  
Damn. What was the religion at school? "Yeah. I'm Russian Orthodox."  
She outright laughed. "Your mum is Scottish, your dad is Turkish and you're Russian Orthodox?"  
"Er… Lissa converted me and showed me the light on our hiatus from school?" I said, but it sounded more like a question. "You can't prohibit me from my religious … needs."  
"Ha. Very well. You make attend Sunday masses."  
I muttered "thanks" and walked out of her office, trying to not start a victory dance in front of her. Before I closed the door, I heard her whisper to herself; "Rose Hathaway found God, wait 'til the rest of the staff hear about this!"  
Batty old lady.  
Great, goodbye Sunday sleep-ins.

-BH- 

"Hey Rose!" A voice shouted out from behind me. I had just had come back from Kirova's office and I was walking to the cafeteria to meet up with Lissa.  
I paused and turned around. A hand grabbed at my forearm and I looked up. _  
Jesse_.  
'Oh. Hey." I smiled and sat down on a nearby table. Jesse joined me and sat down next to me.  
"Hi." He began. "I was going to be in the Dhampir dorms tonight. I'm doing a group project with Shane and Meredith but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out instead?"  
"If being with dhampirs below your status?" I joked.  
"Hell no. And you're a lot hotter than Meredith."  
"Glad I made the cut."  
"So do you wanna meet up or not?"  
"Sure. Meet me at the kitchen tonight for further instructions."  
"Cool. See ya there." He winked and walked off.  
I wide grin stretched across my face. About time I have a little fun in this hell hole. After all, I have been working my butt off.

"Why are you so smiley?" A new voice sounded behind me.  
"No reason."  
"I'm your _friend_ now. Remember? You can tell me."  
"You're also a _guardian_, Comrade."  
"So you are doing something to break the rules?" He raised a gorgeous eyebrow at me. I really needed to tell Dimitri to teach me how to do that.  
"Pfft. No. Why would you think that?" Let's see. 1) Breaking house arrest. 2) Breaking curfew. 3) Male and Female interaction. 4) Lying to a teacher. Nope. I'm not breaking the rules.  
"Because you aren't telling me?" He said.  
"Comrade. I'm not doing anything wrong at the moment."  
"I'm watching you." He narrowed his eyes and then walked off. I bet Kirova's been telling him to keep a close eye on me since I haven't gotten in trouble for a day. She probably thinks I'm up to something, especially since I just asked to attend Sunday Mass. Meh. Oh well.

-BH-

After classes, I spent the whole time freshening up until the time I was supposed to meet Jesse at the kitchen. I had to be careful not to get caught on my way down to the kitchen; otherwise Kirova would bust my ass.  
Slipping downstairs, I crept to the kitchen, not entering until I was sure Jesse was already there. I saw him and walked passed, pausing to quickly tell him the details.  
"Go to the lounge on the fourth floor. I'll meet you there in 5 minutes. The lock's broken."  
We departured separate ways, only to meet up at the deserted longue. The decline in guardians over the years has led to the desertion of this longue. It used to be all new and spotless, now it housed spiders and webs. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust.  
He sat down on the couch and I lay down, throwing my legs in his lap.  
"Was there really a group assignment?" I asked, curiosity lacing my words.  
"Yeah."  
"You can't stand working with non-royals?"  
"No. Why would I be here with you then?" He stoked my leg with his hands. Something in his eyes were really turning me on. But first. _Vengeance._  
"You must really like Mia then."  
What do you mean?"  
"I shouldn't tell you…"  
"Come on. Tell." And the seed was planted. Jesse was notorious for gossiping and spreading rumours. He loved all information on everyone.  
"Did you know her parents are slaves for the Drozdovs?" His hangs stopped moving up and down my thigh. Bingo.  
"What?"  
"Yeah. They're practically custodians. They wash, clean and feed them."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. They scrub floors and stuff."  
"Huh."  
Something gleamed in his eyes. I knew he would be perfect for spreading this.  
"Don't tell anyone." I said.  
"I won't." He said but I knew it was a lie. In this case, I loved that he has lied to me. This was perfect.

I sat up and draped my leg over his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. Testosterone kicked in and all thoughts of Mia were vanished as he kissed me. My top was lifted above my head and throw over a nearby table.  
He kissed me hungrily and eagerly. Really sloppily – much to my distaste - and he also drooled. Ew. He pushed me back down to the chair. I relaxed and enjoyed the most interaction I've had in weeks.  
"I'm not having sex." I warned in between kisses. No way was I losing my virginity on a couch in an abandoned longue. I didn't want the spiders to perv at me and the place was disgusting.  
He decided not to push me and mumbled an "Okay" against my lips.  
He continued to kiss me, fiercely trailing butterfly kisses down the side on my face and my neck. All of a sudden, the sharp points of his fangs brushed against my neck. I couldn't help the excited gasp that escaped my mouth.  
No way in hell was I letting him bite me.  
"Don't. You. Dare." I warned.  
He raised himself up and stared at my face with surprise.  
"You want to." He voice held wonder. "I can tell. You gasped."  
"I gasped because I was surprised you'll think that low of me."  
"You do. How- hey have you done it before?" His eyes lit up.  
"No." I scoffed. "That's disgusting."  
His gorgeous blue eyes bore into mine. Once again the wheels in his head were spinning. Jesse might flirt and act dumb, but he wasn't stupid.  
"You got excited when I was around your neck. You act like you have."  
"You're a good kisser." I lied. "_You're kissing skills_ excited me." Ew. Definitely not. "Don't you think everyone would know if I was giving blood?"  
Realization hit him. "Unless. Unless you aren't doing it now. You'll doing it while you were gone. You fed Lissa."  
"Of course not. Why would you say that?"  
"It was the only way. You didn't have feeders. Oh, man." He knew he was right.  
"She found some. And we raided blood banks." I told him what we told Natalie. "Lots of human love it."  
"Sure." He said we a smile, putting his mouth back to my neck.  
"Dude. I'm not a blood whore." I snapped, pushing him bacl.  
"But you want to. You like it. All the dhamp girls do." His teeth grazed my skin again. Sharp. Wonderful. Thrilling.  
"Stop it." I growled. "I'm not like that. But it you want to do something with your mouth, I can give you some ideas."  
His interest was back on me. He reached for my bra clasp. "Like wh-?"  
His sentence was cut off as the door banging open.  
I was prepared to see a dorm matron or a janitor but what I wasn't prepared to handle was Dimitri.  
He barged into the room, pulling the door back like a boss. His eyes narrowed in our direction, like he had expected to see us here. In a split second, he was across the room and had Jesse by his shirt collar. Now I know why Mason had called Dimitri a god.  
"What's your name?" Dimitri barked.  
"Je-s-s-s-e Z-zeklos, S-sir." Jesse stuttered out.  
"Do you know the rules about female and male interaction here?"  
"Yes-s-s s-ir."  
"Then why are you here?" No answer from Jesse. "If I ever catch you in this position," He gestured over to me, cowering over on the couch, "I will punish you. And it will hurt. Understood?"  
"Yes-s-s sir." He exclaimed.  
"Get out of here. NOW." And like that, Jesse ran out of the room like a dog with his tail between his legs. He tripped over himself a couple of times in the hurry to get out fast.  
"Rose." He said, his back facing me. "I asked you if you were doing something against the rules and you lied to me."  
"It wasn't as if you were gonna let me hook up with him!"  
"Moroi like to brag and exaggerate. You shouldn't be in these situations."  
"I get into these _situations_ all the time, Comrade. It's no big deal."  
"It is a big deal, I've heard stories about you."  
"Ouch. Is that you're not so subtle way of calling me a slut?" He didn't answer. "Nice."  
"It is a big deal to be with a Moroi. Have you no pride or respect for yourself? How do you think this looks on Lissa, or me?"  
"Oh I see. I'm destroying you're reputation? You're male pride? Maybe you shouldn't have mentored me, Comrade?"  
"Stop calling me comrade! You know nothing about Russia."  
"Sure I do. I did a report of Russia and the R.S.S.R last year."  
"It's U.S.S.R." He sighed and finally turned around to glare at me.  
The atmosphere was thick and full of anger. Then it changed.  
_I'm watching you_. He has said. Yes he is watching me, but I don't think now in the way he meant before. His eyes ran up and down my body. It was then that I realized I was in a bra and jeans – a black, lacy bra at that. There wasn't anyone that looked as good in a bra as me. A tough-ass guardian like that had to appreciate the view. Didn't he?  
His expression softened, so did mine.  
The anger in his eyes were still there and I wonder how it would feel for him to run his arms down my body. His anger fuelled self was perfect for se-  
What?  
What the fuck was I thinking? This was my mentor I was daydreaming about! And he stood in front of me!  
"See something you like?" I purred. Before I had even comprehended that slipped from my mouth, he has thrown my shirt in my face.  
"Get dressed and get out." He walked to the door. "Don't ever let me catch you like this again."  
And with that, he walked out of the door. Leaving me alone to wonder what just happened.

**SORRY for late update. And SORRY for the chapter that follows the original books storyline!**

**REVIEW?**


	15. Sweat La transpiration Odeur

**That has got to be one of the quickest updates I've ever done. LMAO. I'm awesome. Hold the applause. Stuff it. CLAP AWAY. **

**Thanks for the review last chapter! They made me smillllllllllle :) :) :)**

**Please check out my one shots : **

**~ When Love Takes Over: .net/s/6573827/1/When_Love_Takes_Over ****SUMMARY: Rose has always been the wild girl at the scene of a party. Will that change when a sweet innocent Russian finally meets her? Can she be tamed? Or will Dimitri change for her?**

******~How did I get so lucky: .net/s/6567720/1/How_did_I_get_so_lucky ****SUMMARY:**Dimitri and Rose have the day off and go on a romantic date together. But will a perfect day end disastrous? What happens when a dangerous threat is on campus? The wards kept strigoi out but not passing animals

******Please Check out my other stories as well.**

AND please follow my Vampire Academy Tumblr : www . so beautiful it hurts . tumblr . com (no spaces)

THANKS!

* * *

Sweat. Perspiration. Odor.  
Or as I like to call it, "sexy".  
Half naked men flaunted themselves, lighting heavy weights while intimidated wannabes tried to keep up to speed with treadmills.  
Guardians were patrolling the area, some even joining in for a quick workout. Many novices were yelled out for "not doing it right".  
Me? I was here to upstage all the guys and do my fair share of ogling on the hot male population.  
One male of that population in particular.  
The way sweat dripped from tones abs, following every nook and canny of muscle until it flew off the body - dead sexy. Especially when the person the sweat is flying off is sexy.  
The sexy guy I was forbiddingly ogling in secret?  
Dimitri Belikov. Guardian Dimitri Belikov.  
Sure, every girl would go out of their way to just lay eyes on that fine ass, but my ogling was fuelled by another reason on top of that.  
_I have a crush on Dimitri Belikov._  
My mentor. A guardian who was seven years older than me. It might not mean much in a couple of years but now? Seven years was a lot. He was old enough to be my- well, nothing. But still!  
Who cares about the fact that I'm not supposed to be crushing on older men, but he was a teacher who I was around with -alone, may I say- for most of the day!  
I am so fucked.  
How did I begin to crush on the man I hated? Sure, I always thought he was so damn hot, but a _crush_?  
It all started yesterday after the Jesse situation. I couldn't get the thought of Dimitri's smouldering eyes gazing at me. It made something spark inside of me. How? Guys always looked at me like that. Why? Dimitri was not the type to stare at someone as if they were a piece of meat.  
So how do I handle this situation? Acting like nothing has changed. Just continuing on in my normal, true Rose Hathaway style.  
"Looking good, Comrade." I smiled then winked at Dimitri.  
You might think this was too flirty but, this was my normal self. I felt nervous around Dimitri now. If it was up to me, I would just keep my mouth shut around him in case something inappropriate leaves my mouth but Dimitri would definitely notice something is some.  
Dimitri was off in a solitary corner, lighting massive weights on his own. This man tortured me. He was too damn sexy for his own good.  
"Hey Rose."  
"Whatcha doing and can I join in?" I sung. As he lifted the weight again, I took the opportunity to perv at his muscles. The strain as he flexed was .. Oh God.  
"Aren't these weights a little too heavy for a small girl like you?" He joked.  
"Pfft. Are you questioning my strength? Dick move Comrade. Give me the weights."  
In the middle of his laughter, he handed over the weights slowly. Testing them, I gripped them tightly and lifted.  
"Oh Fuck." I grunted through my teeth. This load was heavy!  
"Can't handle it?"  
"Sure I can!"  
"It looks like you're struggling."  
"I can handle it myself, Russian."  
"Need help?"  
A chance at Dimitri to touch me?  
"Maybe..."  
"I take that as a yes?"  
"Giddy up Cowboy before I change my mind. You don't want your brand new weights smashed into the floor."  
He laughed and positioned himself behind him, he mouth breathing against my neck. He wrapped his hands over mine on the weights.  
"Okay." He whispered in my ear. "Bend your legs. Lift using your stomach muscles, not your back."  
I listened his commentary, smiling whenever he said something positive like "Good job Rose" or "That's right."  
"Here." He said, "Let's see if you can do it yourself again."  
He stepped back and suddenly I felt cold without him. I sighed at the lost and continued to lift the weights. Slowly I pulled them down and up faster, gaining speed with Dimitri's encouragement.  
"Hey! Rose!" I turned my head to see Mason waving at me with a goofy smile on his face.  
I smiled in return seeing as I was busy with the weights.  
"Damn girl. I can't even lift a quarter of that load!" He walked over to where Dimitri and I were.  
"I'd like to see you try to lift an eighth of this and succeed. You have the smallest muscles, Mase." I joked.  
"So my masculinity is at stake here?"  
"Don't think of it that way. Some people are just stronger than others."  
"Fine. Give me the weights." He said so seriously that I didn't know if he was actually joking.  
"What? No! You can't handle it." It was the conversation Dimitri and I just had; only Mason really couldn't take this load.  
"Come on Hathaway, I can do it."  
"No. You really can't" He went to grab at them but Dimitri stepped in.  
"Mr Ashford, I don't think it's a good idea."  
Mason moaned. "Rose, you've even gotten teachers to doubt my strength!"  
"You haven't practiced enough." I said, again.  
"Please Guardian Belikov?" Mason asked Dimitri, ignoring me.  
"I don't see if harm if I help you."  
"Thanks!"  
Like a child grabbing a new toy off the shop's shelves, he eagerly took the weights of me and braced himself. The load nearly fell to the ground, if Dimitri hadn't stopped it. With one hand he caught it. Wow. God-like much?  
"Careful now." Dimitri said, holding back a laugh. Whereas myself, I was pissing myself laughing.  
"Oh God. Where's my phone? I need to film this!" I grabbed my phone from my gym bag and put it on film.  
"Rose!" Mason shouted.  
"I think that's enough." Dimitri said to Mason.  
"Wait. Let me hold it myself once and then I'll be done."  
Dimitri took a step back and let go off the load.  
Mason was holding the weight and he slowly lifted it above his head.  
"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" He cried.  
His arms shook and his legs moved about.  
"Mase..." I warned but it was too late.  
The weights tipped Mason backwards and he lost balance. Next thing you know, the weights are implanted into the floor and Mason is sprawled next to them.  
I laughed as I filmed Mase's facial expression.  
I looked at Dimitri next to me who was shaking his head. He looked at me, eyes full of amusement.  
"So much for the new weights not smashing into the floor."

-BH-

"Excuse me Mr. Nagy? I can't concentrate at all with _Lissa_ and _Rose_ passing notes over there."  
Mia was attempting to shift the attention of her and onto us as she couldn't answer Mr Nagy's question. Her bitchy attempt at getting us in trouble had ruined my promising day.  
Mr. Nagy, notorious for reading out student's notes in class, swooped in like an eagle and snatched the note away before I could hide it. I suppressed a groan. Lissa looked like she wanted to die.  
"My, my," he said looking at our note. "I've never seen Rosemarie write this much, ever. If only you were as dedicated to your essays as your note writing, Miss Hathaway." A few people snickered.  
"Well, you know me Nr. Nagy, I just love to write."  
"Mh. One of you has considerably worst handing writing than the other. I think it's safe to assume who the messy writing belongs to." He threw a look in my direction. He cleared his throat.  
"_So… I saw J last night._ Begins bad handwriting. The response was _What happened?_ Followed by no fewer than five question marks. I guess one of you really wanted to know what happened. Speaker One responds, _What do you think happened? We hooked up in one of the empty lounges._" Mr Nagy glanced up. Few people laughed at his British accent.  
"I hope this is PG rated girls." He said.  
"G rated Sir!" I laughed.  
"May I assume that the class's reaction of "hook-up" is a more recent, carnal application of the tamer term I grew up with?"  
"That's right."  
"Thank you for the confirmation Ms Hathaway. Now continuing on. Other speaker replies. _How was it?_ Responded with _Good_ and a smiley face. Emoticons to show emotions. I guess speaker one was happy. Well. I suppose kudos are in order for the mysterious J, huh? Oh wait, speaker one added more. _He's not that much good of a kisser, though._ Huh, I guess kudos is not in order then. Very well, speaker two responded with _So, like how far did you guys go?_ Ladies… PG remember. _Not very, we got caught_. A not-smiley face punctured the sentence. _What happened?_ _Dimitri showed. He threw Jesse out and then bitched me out."  
_The class exploded into a fit of laughter from hearing Mr Nagy say 'bitched' and from finally hearing the participants. The class then stared at the back of the classroom. Who was there? Jesse was in front of me.  
I turned around and met the eyes of Dimitri. Oh Shit. I turned back around and hid behind my hair.  
"Why, Mr Zeklos, you are the aforementioned J? The one that isn't a really good kisser but received a smiley face from sloppy writer?  
Jesse's face turned beetroot red and he lowered in his seat.  
The school bell rang and everyone got up to leave.  
"Miss Dragomir." Mr Nagy stopped us. "As Miss Hathaway is booked out, you will be serving two detentions on behalf of your note passing. Let this not happen in future again."  
"Yeah." I responded. He walked away.  
"Sorry Liss."  
"It's fine. Go off, you have training with Guardian Belikov now." She gave me a worried look.  
Oh Shit. I did too.  
"Rose." Dimitri called out form the door frame. Great, just great.  
"Bye Liss." I hugged her then ran off towards Dimitri.  
This was going to be one awkward training lesson.

-BH-

REVIEW!

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW FOR QUICKER UPDATES!**_


	16. Ils viennent en premier?

_Punch. Kick. Left. Right._  
I abused the punching bag in rage. The impact so high that the bag flew back and forth heavily, making it difficult to attack whilst also harming me.  
_Knee. Jab. Kick. Pun-_  
"Oh Fuck!"  
Just as I was about to punch the shit out of the bag, it decided that I needed the shit bashed out of me. The force of my last kick sent the bag flying backwards and pounding forwards right into my body. The result? Me and the floor getting to know each other - face first.  
"Rose!" Dimitri called out from the gym door.  
After the awkward class note situation, I stormed into the gym - not waiting for him - and vented my anger in the only way I knew how. Punching bags have always been there for me. And apparently I have been there for them too, since I am lying beaten on the floor.  
"Fucking bag." I muttered as Dimitri came to inspect my injuries.  
He laughed. Huh. Dimitri's letting loose? What's going on? Usually he's all badass mentor but he's laughing? And his guardian mask is gone? In times like this, I had to take advantage of the situation.  
"Did you see me go all badass on the bag, Comrade?"  
"I saw the bag go all badass on you." He smiled back. I melted. "A punching bag took down the great Rose Hathaway when I have just started too."  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Oh God. I was taken down by a bag! A bag!"  
"A badass bag?"  
"Not helping."  
"Mhh. How you feeling?"  
"Better. That bag got me good. One minute I was lifting heavy Weights like a boss, next I'm lying on my fat ass because of a punching bag."  
He gave me a look.  
"What?"  
"Do you honestly think you're fat?"  
"Have you seen me eat?"  
"Yeah, but-"  
"Yeah."  
"But you burn off everything and more by training. Is training not enough?"  
"Well, I can think of a few different ways I can burn calories, if you're willing to help, Comrade." I smirked. He shook his head and muttered something in Russian.  
"Rose." He dragged out my name. The way my name rolled off his tongue was dead sexy. "Everyone knows you're only good for training." I smiled.  
"Oh really?" I smirked once again. "The whole school would disagree."  
"And here we are. The topic I wanted to talk to you about."  
"Sex?" I asked. His eyes showed amusement at my stupid remark but his face showed seriousness.  
"Your reputation."  
"That too."  
And like that, he was in badass mentor mode again.  
"Rosemarie, take your reputation seriously."  
"Rosemarie? Who are you? Kirova?"  
"I'm serious. How people see you determines if you will receive a good charge or not."  
"I'm getting Lissa after graduation!"  
"Not if you aren't taken seriously."  
"But everyone knows I can fight."  
"Sometimes fighting isn't always the answer."  
"Sure it is Mr Zen life lessons. That's what I've been taught since birth."  
"Sometimes what we've been taught isn't always correct."  
That got me thinking.  
"So that means things like 'They come first' aren't necessarily correct?"  
"That's not what I meant and you know it."  
"You think so too?" I ask curiously. Could Dimitri, a tough-ass dedicated guardian, have the same beliefs as me?  
"Think what?" He asked just as curiously.  
"That maybe they shouldn't come first all the time."  
"Rose..."  
"No. I'm seriously. We are trained all our life to guard the life of another. But we never get time for ourselves. We give up our lives for Moroi. Why can't we come first every once in a while. What about how I feel? What about how you feel?"  
"It doesn't matter how I feel. It doesn't matter how we feel."  
"But wouldn't it be good to feel?"  
He didn't say anything in protest. I knew he was for the subject but he wouldn't talk because he was my mentor and a guardian. Badass mentor Dimitri was still in charge.  
"Your hands." He swore in Russian. Over the time we've spent together, I learnt how to recognize Russian swear words. Yet, Dimitri still refuses to allow me to 'express myself in Russian.' Apparently I 'express myself enough.' I think he's just pissed he never knows what I say in French.  
I glanced down at my hands. _Merde_. Died and fresh blood oozed from nearly opened wounds. The sight was horrible. Ew. My nails were all jagged and my gold nail polish was chipped. I really needed a manicure.  
"Come."  
Dimitri grabbed my hand and dragged me to the gym's medical store room. My hand was enlaced with his. He didn't seem to mind much at all. Sitting down on some random stools in the corner of the room, Dimitri opened up a jar of some healing shit and started to massage it into my hands. Oh God. His hands were magic. He swirled his thumb in a circular motion around the back of my hand and his fingers rubbed my palm softy. It took all my self-control not to moan.  
He looked at me. Even though I was sitting down and he was kneeling in front of me, he was still taller.  
"Why did you destroy that punching bag?"  
The soft, compassionate Dimitri was back. His eyes shone with concern for his injured student and curiosity highlighted the other emotions.  
"I was angry."  
"Why?"  
"Because of... last night."  
"Why?"  
"I should have never agreed to go out with Jesse."  
"Why?"  
"What are you? A fucking shrink?"  
"Rose..." He said sternly.  
"Well. I don't like him at all. And there's nothing good about him other than his looks. He isn't that hot anyway," _No one is other than you,_ "He's a terrible kisser anyway." I scrunched my nose in distaste.  
"Oh? A terrible kisser?" Dimitri joked.  
"Yeah. Sloppy. Drools. And very eager, hungry even."  
"Not nice?" He asked.  
"Nope. It was terrible. Not a way to kiss a girl."  
"I agree."  
"Huh."  
"Not a way to kiss a girl at all." He stated into my eyes, his chocolate brown pools of yumminess bore into my eyes. "The way to kiss a lady," he slowly said, "is softly and sweetly." He smiled and tucked a piece off my hair behind my ear. His fingers lingered in my hair for a second before going back to my hands.  
"Softly and sweetly? Are I like breakable or something?" I joked.  
"You are anything but breakable. But kissing should be special."  
"Yeah. It should be correct."  
"And what is the correct way to kiss?"  
"My way."  
"Which is?  
"I know you really want to learn more about my kissing skills comrade but that's enough about me." I smirked and he raised an eyebrow. Cool. He really needs to teach me how to do that, along with Russian swearing. "Where are you from?"  
"Russia." He gave me a 'duh' look.  
"No shit." I sarcastically said. "Where in Russia dumbass?"  
"Siberia."  
"Wow. That's got to be one place worse than Montana."  
"What?"  
"I mean, Montana is snowy all the time but Siberia has got to be like an Arctic Wasteland."  
"Russia's not like that Rose."  
"Then what's it like?"  
"Not what you imagine it to be."  
"I think it's cold and barren. Dark and empty. An Arctic Wasteland."  
"Then it's definitely not what you think it's like. It's warm and sunny. Welcoming and friendly." His eyes shown when he spoke of his homeland.  
"Why did you come to this hellhole then?"  
"My grandmother is very sexist. She believes that women should stay home and men should go out and become guardian."  
"Grandmother?" I gasped. Not a lot of dhampirs knew both their parents let alone grandparents.  
"Yeah. She lives with my family."  
"Wow. Who's in your family?"  
"My three sisters; Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria, my mama and babushka." He's eyes shone brightly at the mention of his family. Love and care were radiant. I felt jealous. Dimitri has grown up with a big, loving family while I had no one except for Lissa. My mother didn't give two shits about me, let alone one. And I never knew my father.  
"So babushka is Russian for grandmother?"  
"Yeah." He laughed at my pronunciation. God, I should get him to laugh more often. His laughs sent butterflies wild in my stomach.  
"Um..." I trailed off. Should I ask? "I don't know if I should be asking this... but what about your father?"  
Dimitri's eyes narrowed and turned black with hatred. Shit. I shouldn't have asked.  
"Sorry. You don't have to-"  
"My father," he spat, "Was horrid. Just because he was Moroi and we lived in a Dhampir commune didn't mean he could do whatever he wanted. Thankfully, I showed him."  
"God," I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. "Tell me you bashed the crap out of him."  
He smiled. "I did."  
"How old were you?"  
"Thirteen." He shrugged.  
"Thirteen? Wow. You really are a god." I adverted my eyes away from his, embarrassed that I had actually said that to him. What was wrong with me? I was going to kill Mason for first telling me the 'Dimitri is a god' thing.  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing. Wait- you lived in a Dhampir commune?" I gasped. A Dhampir commune was a blood whore commune.  
Filthy. Foul. Scandalous.  
Communes were home to families of blood whores. Blood whores who had sex with random Moroi and let them bite them.  
It was a taboo. A Dhampir sleeping with a Moroi? A scandalous shame. A Dhampir letting a Moroi bite them during sex? A dirty disgrace.  
"It isn't as bad as you think. We were happy and loved. That's all that mattered."  
"But wasn't it weird when Moroi men-"  
"Only my father came to visit. He _liked _my mum. He's the father of my sisters too."  
"Liked?" He said that word as if it was a disease.  
"He used to do bad things to my mother."  
"Like... Blood whore things?" I again mentally scowled myself. Shut up, Rose!  
"Like... Beating her up kind of things."  
"That's horrible. Lucky you showed him."  
"Lucky I did." He repeated and smiled down at me.  
Now my hands were completely bandaged. I would have to get Lissa to heal them for me. Dimitri's hands were still in mine. The warmth of his body flowed to mine.  
"Where's your gloves?" He asked, looking my hands.  
"Don't have any. Never needed them."  
"I'll get you some." I smiled, and then frowned as realization dawned on me.  
"This is the start, isn't it."  
"The start?"  
"Of turning into Alberta, my mother and the rest of them. They're all leathery and stuff. This life destroys them, their looks I mean."  
"What? It's fine. You'll be a great guardian. Leathery or not." I blushed lightly at the compliment.  
"I don't want my looks destroyed. My looks are everything."  
"No they're not. And it won't happen to you. You're too..." He trailed off. I mentally came up with possible substitutes for the end of that sentence. _Hot? Pretty? Scorchingly sexy?_  
He gave up. "It won't happen to you."  
I smiled but one thing bothered me.  
"But I'm not willing to do everything to become a Guardian."  
"How? You're brave, loyal and you'll do anything to protect the Princess."  
"I don't want to cut my hair."  
He laughed. "You don't need to cut your hair."  
"How will people see my marks?" My hand instantly went to the back of my neck that was adorned with tiny black tattoos.  
Dimitri smiled and grabbed a lock a hair that had escaped my pony tail. He twirled it around his finger before tucking it back behind my ear.  
"Wear it up."

-BH—


End file.
